New Families and Past Events
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: [Remake of BadListener's New Families and Past Events] Yami gets to stay after the Ceremonial Duel because of a tie between him and Yugi. Ra gives him his own body/life because Ra knew Yami had feelings for Yugi, but was too afraid to tell him. One year later everything is fine; Yugi and Yami are still trying to find a way to tell how they feel about each other. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Invitations

**Chaos: Hello. This is a remake of BadListener's New Families and Past Events. With permission from her, I was able to make a remake of it. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Summary: Yami gets to stay after the Ceremonial Duel because of a tie between him and Yugi. Ra gives him his own body/life because Ra knew Yami had feelings for Yugi, but was too afraid to tell him. One year later everything is fine; Yugi and Yami are still trying to find a way to tell how they feel for each other. New Year's comes around and that's when everything unfolds. A week later a few visitors come to stay home: Tyro(or father) and Atemu(Yugi's one year younger brother). Yugi sees his brother for the longest time in 12 years, but they are still at a war of silence. Later on Yugi finds out he is of importance to the last survivor of a 6000 year old Vampire who's name is Rose. What is it that the Vampire wants with Yugi? Yami has a bad feeling about this, and will Heba, Yami's reincarnated younger brother, tell him what he can do when he finds out that Yami can't remember what their father had told them before Yami was sealed inside of the Puzzle?**

**Parings: YugixYami, AtemuxHeba, JoeyxSeto, MalikxRyou(only in the beginning), RyouxBakura, and MalikxMarik.**

**Warnings: Violence, lemons, drama, mentioning of rape, MPREG's and an Out Of Character Yami(it just fits him in this story). **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the plot and story; that belongs to BadListener. I only own my new ideas that I added to this remake.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Year's Invitations

December 28th

Yugi got up at 6:30 in the morning like he did every other day. He stretched then went to the door, down the hall and to Yami's room. Yami got to stay in the world of the living by Ra himself because of a tie at the Ceremonial Duel. Ra had come down from the heavens, and had the seven Millennium Items embedded on Yami's back like Malik with the key to Yami's power/memories as being a Pharaoh being embedded onto his back instead, so he could stay here without disappearing into thin air.

''Yami, get up. Or do I have to get the ice water like yesterday?!'' Yugi said a little tired and annoyed outside of Yami's door.

Yami groaned, ''Fine, just five more minutes please.'' he pleaded under his blanket.

Yugi yawned, ''Fine, but you better be dressed when I get out of the shower.'' he said, leaving to do just that.

Yami rolled over to the edge of the bed, not knowing which way he was going. With an audible '**THUD', **Yami fell off the bed and onto the floor. He reached up and grabbed the blanket, wrapping himself in it. Three minutes later Yami heard footsteps coming up the stairs and going into Yugi's room, then coming back out and headed towards his room, stopping at his door. A knock startled him as he sat up on the floor.

''Come in.'' Yami said with a scared voice.

The door opened up to reveal Solomon, ''Are you still sleeping at 6:38 Yami?'' he said with a cup of coffee in his hand.

''Sorry Grampa, I've been tired lately and my back still feels like it's burning when I move around.'' Yami protested.

''I know you're in pain, but with Yugi around you won't be able to rest until you tell him.'' Solomon said with a smirk.

''GRAMPA!'' Yami exclaimed turning bright crimson.

Solomon laughed, ''Well get dressed and come downstairs to eat breakfast.'' he said still laughing and headed out the door to make breakfast, while shutting the door behind him.

Yami got off the floor after sitting there for three more minutes stunned. He sat on the bed and took off his shirt, throwing it in the hamper. He then went over to his dresser and took out another one, but before he did, he turned his back to the wall mirror and growled. On his back was the Millennium Puzzle, while the Ring, Rod, Necklace, Scale, Key and Eye circled that item.

_**Daydream**_

_Yami was looking at the Millennium Puzzle on his back. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear the knock on the door and it opening._

_''Yami, what are you doing? I thought I told you to get dressed'' a familiar voice called out._

_Yami turned around to see, ''Yugi...i was just, you know'' he said staying all cool and not embarrassed because Yugi had a towel around his neck and his shirt opened up while he had no shirt on, exposing their skin. _

_Yami looked away and back at the mirror. Yugi held a poker face, but that changed to a smirk. Walking forward, Yugi stood behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist._

_Yami jumped at the action and tried to get away before he fainted or did something worse._

_''I know your secret'' Yugi whispered into his ear, leaving Yami to blush and stop moving in his tracks._

_Yami stood still in Yugi's hold and started to stutter, ''What d-do you mean by secret, Yugi?''_

_''Well I think you know, don't you?'' Yugi smirked and tightened his hold on Yami's waist._

**End Daydream**

Yami shook his head and the daydream was put to the back of his mind, still to be remembered later on. Yami put his shirt on and went to the door and flew it open and bumped right into Yugi, who's hand was still up in the air ready to knock. Yami was gripping Yugi's shirt because he didn't know who he bumped into.

''Yami...what are you doing?'' Yugi asked flushing pink, but stayed calm because he didn't want to show Yami that he liked him.

Yami shot his head up, frightened and started to back up, ''Y-Yugi...I was just-'' Yami began.

Yugi jumped in, ''-Going downstairs...lets go.'' and walked away from the door and started to go down to the kitchen.

Yami's blush slowly went away as he walked out into the hall and followed him.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion

''MOKUBA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!'' Seto bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

''I'm coming! I'm just finishing up something on the invitations!'' Mokuba complained right back.

''You're the one who wanted this New Year's Party in the first place.'' Seto grumbled.

Five minutes later Mokuba finished typing up the invitations and putting them into envelopes with a small sticker on the front flap to hold it down. Mokuba then went downstairs where Seto was pissed off even more.

''Finally, now we can leave.'' Seto grumbled.

Mokuba just shook his head and brushed him off and called Roland.

Roland came into the room and asked, ''Yes Mokuba sir. What do you need?''

Mokuba handed the invitations to him and said with a smile on his face, ''I need you to give these people on the following list these invitations personally.''

''Lets go Mokuba.'' Seto said, dragging him along.

The door to the mansion shut, leaving a stunned looking Roland standing where he still was.

* * *

Game Shop

Yugi, Yami and Solomon finished breakfast and Yugi was cleaning the dishes and drying them. Solomon was busy working in the shop. A few kids came in with their parents buying merchandise. A couple with their kid thanked Solomon before walking out. As soon as they walked out, Roland came in.

Solomon looked up from the counter and realizing who it was, gave a friendly smile, ''Welcome. How may I help you today Roland?''

Roland started to sweat slightly and fixed his sunglasses, ''May I see Yugi and Yami Mouto please?''

''Sure, let me get them for you.'' Solomon said, leaving the shop to go get the boys.

Two minutes later Solomon came back into the shop with Yugi and Yami right behind. Solomon took his place back behind the counter.

''Roland, what do you want?'' Yugi asked, slightly confused as to why he was here.

''I came here by orders from Mr. Mokuba.'' Roland stated.

''Just spit it out already and tell us.'' Yami said impatiently.

''Alright,'' Roland started, ''Mokuba and a little bit of Seto are planning a New Year's Party and would like you to come.'' he finished, handing them the two invitations right after.

Yugi and Yami turned their heads towards each other as they were standing right next to each other. Yami spoke up after a few seconds of silence, ''Will any of our friends be coming?''

''Yes, Mokuba gave me a list and wanted everyone on there to be at the party.'' Roland answered, handing Yami the list that read:

_List_

_(* - Already gave them the invitation)_

_Yugi / Ryo *_

_Yami / Malik *_

_Joey * / Rose_

_*Tristen / Dominique_

Solomon overheard their conversation and asked, ''Is there going to be any alcoholic beverages at this party?''

''I believe there will be champagne, but no alcohol.'' Roland said, being more serious.

''Grandpa, can we go? We both promise not to drink any alcohol.'' Yugi pleaded.

''Hmm...very well. But I would believe that Seto will give you and your friends room to sleep in for the night?'' Solomon stated, crossing his arms.

Roland stood up straight with his arms at his sides like a soldier, ''Yes, I presume that Mr. Kaiba will give them rooms to sleep in.'' he said, bowing a little.

While Roland and Solomon were talking, Yugi turned to Yami and asked him for the list. Yami gave it to him and Yugi looked over it. Once he got to the two last names on the right side, his eyes widened as he brought the list up so it was almost touching his face.

Yami saw what Yugi was doing and asked, ''Um...Yugi. What are you looking at that's making you wide eyed all of a sudden?''

Yugi snapped out of his trance, ''This...these two names.'', he pointed to the two he was talking about.

Solomon and Roland had just ended their conversation. Solomon and heard what Yugi said about the names and came closer, looking at the names over Yugi's hand, ''Rose and Dominique...they will be coming sometime within 2 or 3 days they said.'' Solomon said smiling.

Yami was dumbfounded at what he said because he never met the two face to face before. He knew that Dominique was a transfer student from Egypt that came to Domino High School two and a half years ago, and that she became friends with Yugi, Tristen. Joey, Mokuba, Téa, Ryo and Malik, but nothing else besides that.

Roland was about to leave, but remembered something and turned back around, handing Yugi Rose's and Dominique's invitations because Rose was Yugi's cousin and would be coming this year. Roland left the Game Shop and went back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

Later That Day

Yami was sitting by his desk doing some math problems because Solomon wanted to see how good he was at it, since he was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years, so he probably didn't know much about modern day problems. Yami did five pages and still had ten more to go. Yami finished the sixth page and took a break because something was on his mind, and it was Rose and what type of relationship she had with Yugi. Yami found out earlier that Rose was Yugi's cousin, but he didn't know why both Solomon and Yugi were smiling. Yami was leaning back in his computer chair, arms behind his head and eyes closed. He thought of going to confront Yugi about this, but got to the point that he was too embarrassed to do so and that he was glued to his seat. What was he going to say, anyway: That he didn't like the smile on his face earlier and not to see this Rose person again? But, then again, she was his cousin, so he had every right to see her. He growled in frustration, tangling his bangs in his hair.

_'Go confront him...' _a voice in his head said, which wasn't his own.

Yami looked around, confused. He was about to ask who was there, but a knock on the door startled him as he fell out of his chair. The door opened to reveal Solomon.

''Phew, it's just Grandpa.'' Yami said, placing a hand over his fast beating heart.

''What do you mean 'it's just Grandpa', Yami?'' Grandpa pouted at Yami.

Yami laughed, ''Grandpa...I mean that it's good to see you since I haven't talked to you straight today.'' he said, being all innocent.

''Hmm...alright, I believe you. What do you want to talk about?'' Solomon asked, sitting down on Yami's bed.

''Well, it's actually advice.'' Yami sheepishly laughed.

''And would that be then?'' Solomon asked, getting more serious.

''Um..well it's about Yugi and his cousin Rose...like, what kind of relationship do they have?'' Yami asked, hiding a blush. Solomon smiled and started to laugh.

''What's so funny Grandpa?'' Yami asked, turning bright red.

''Well first off, somebody's a little jealous here and secondly, I can't give you any advice.'' Solomon said, getting off the bed.

Yami was still bright red and embarrassed, ''Wait a minute here...why can't you tell me anything?'' he asked, standing up from the floor.

Solomon turned around from his spot at the door, ''If you want to know, then why don't you go ask him yourself?'' he laughed, shutting the door, leaving Yami wondering what his Grandfather meant by 'I can't give you any advice.' Yami's redness slowly went away as he laid on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. 'What am I going to do?' he thought, contemplating his answer.

_'Go ask him...' _the same voice from before said.

Again, before Yami could answer, he heard a muffling sound coming from the next room over. Getting up in curiosity, he walked over to his door and opened it and went into the hall. He walked to the room the sound was coming from and looked around for his Grandpa. The coast was clear, so Yami put his ear up to the door and heard singing and a song playing.

_**Yugi singing: Angel With A Shotgun – The Cab**_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**Get out your guns**

**Battle's begun**

**Are you a saint or a sinner?**

**If loves a fight**

**Then I shall die**

**With my heart on a trigger**

**They say: ''Before you start a war,''**

**''You better know what you're fighting for!''**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting 'til the war's won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

…**.and I,**

**Wanna live, not just survive**

**Tonight**

**Sometimes to win**

**You've got to sin**

**Don't mean I'm not a believer**

**...and major Tom, will sing along**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

**They say: ''Before you start a war,''**

**''You better know what you're fighting for!''**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting 'til the war's won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**...and I,**

**Wanna live, not just survive**

**Tonight**

**Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**Fighting 'til the war's won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting 'til the war's won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**...and I,**

**Wanna live, not just survive**

**Tonight**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

**They say: ''Before you start a war,''**

**''You better know what you're fighting for!''**

**Well baby, you're all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

Yugi stopped singing the song as the music played for a few more seconds, before stopping. Yami was confused as to who the song was meant for. Yami waited a few more minutes before standing up, knocking on the door.

''Come in.'' Yugi said quickly.

Yami opened the door and poked his head in, finding a laptop on Yugi's desk with a stack of papers next to it. Yugi was sitting in his chair, spinning it around in circles and almost fell off it a few times. Yami snickered and walked in completely and shut the door behind him.

Yugi looked towards the door and stopped spinning the chair. He smiled at Yami, who turned a light pink, turning his gaze to the wall next to him. Yugi chuckled, turning back to the window in front of his desk. A few minutes passed before Yugi finally broke the silence, ''Yami, how long are you going to stand there not talking or are you trying to find the right words to tell me something?'' he asked, turning his head slightly to look at Yami.

Yami, without thinking, just blurted out what he was going to ask, ''Who is this Rose person that you and Grandpa were talking and smiling about when you saw her name on the list?'', he asked, panting slightly.

Yugi turned his chair fully around and shocked Yami by putting his head down, smirking while shaking his head, ''Yami, Rose is my cousin.''

''I know that but...that's not what I meant. It's not my business to ask, but, what did she do for you that-'', Yami drifted off after 'that' and looked down as his eyes became watery.

''Yami it is your business, but I was waiting for you to ask me about it since earlier.'' Yugi said.

Yami looked up, surprised, ''Really? You were?''

''Yes, and I was waiting for you to come in here and that is why I started to sing before.'' Yugi stated. ''And I believe it worked.'' he snickered, standing up to stretch his legs.

Yami had a cute shocked face that went with his blush, ''That isn't true.''

''Sure it isn't, but let's get back to your unanswered question. Rose is two years older than me and she saved my life back in middle school.''

''Save your life...how did she do that?'' Yami asked.

''Seven years ago when I was in sixth grade and Rose was in eighth. The school started on fire and everybody else was already outside the building waiting for the fire department to get there.'' Yugi said whilst sitting back on his chair.

''Where were you when all this was going on?'' Yami asked.

''Well since I had short legs in middle school and there was fire everywhere, I got to the gym where something fell on me. Of course I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital and Grandpa and Rose were there next to me. Rose later told me what happened when she found me. She said that she ran back into the school when she couldn't find me outside. Rose didn't tell me how she lifted whatever fell on me off.'' Yugi finished.

As Yami was taking this all in, he couldn't help but feel an odd sensation in his head and chest.

_'Kill...them...'_

Yami silently gasped as he felt his legs give way. Yugi saw Yami's legs about to give way and stood up. He only managed to get half-way to Yami before he collapsed.

Yugi ran to Yami, catching him before he hit the floor and held him like Yami did when the Orichalcos seal took over Yugi.

''Yami wake up...come on.'' Yugi said, shaking him.

Grandpa had come in because he had heard the commotion and asked, ''What's going on?''

''Yami collapsed and I can't wake him up.'' Yugi said with tears almost in his eyes.

Solomon went wide eyed and said, ''I'll call Ishizu right away.''

Solomon went downstairs to call Ishizu and Yugi picked Yami up, laying him down on his bed. Yugi pulled his chair up next to the bed and held onto Yami's hand until Ishizu got there.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Solomon was waiting outside the front door for Ishizu. A minute later there were screeching noises coming from around the block. Seconds later it stopped in front of the Game Shop with dust rising up around it. There were two people on the motorcycle taking their helmets off and setting them down on the bike. The first to get off was Ishizu, followed by Malik.

Solomon coughed up dust that went in front of his face. He waved it away and hurried Ishizu and Malik inside the house. Solomon told Malik to stay in the living room and sent Ishizu to Yugi's room.

Yugi was still holding Yami's hand when the door opened up and Ishizu walked in. Ishizu held a sad expression upon her face before she spoke, ''Yugi...could you please step out for a bit?''

''Alright.'' Yugi said, letting go of Yami's hand and standing up, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

A minute later Ishizu checked to see if anyone was standing near the door because she didn't want anyone to see her Healing Ability that she was going to use on Yami. After making sure that no one would be watching, she went back to Yami's side and placed her hands over her chest like an 'X' and closed her eyes. Yami started to illuminate a strange glow and the paleness went away, but the heavy breathing didn't stop when the light left. Ishizu sighed, shaking her head and felt Yami's forehead, brushing his bangs aside. She put her other hand on his chest, and light started to illuminate again and then it disappeared. Ishizu was confused as to what caused Yami's sudden collapse, but a sudden thought hit her and she shook her head again, running a few more check-ups on Yami before leaving the room.

Downstairs Yugi was pacing back and forth by the stairs, while Solomon walked up to Yugi and placed a hand on his arm, ''Yugi you need to calm down...you know it's not going to help Yami wake up.'' Solomon said, letting go of Yugi's arm.

''I know Grandpa, but it's just that Yami collapsed after I finished telling him what happened with me and Rose 7 years ago.'' Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Yugi turned his head to the stairs and saw Ishizu standing there.

''How is he?'' Yugi asked, determined.

''He should be fine; just a fever that's all, but I would suggest that you put a cold cloth over his forehead and cover him up.'' Ishizu said. ''Malik, we can leave now.''

Malik nodded, grabbing the keys from his pocket and opened the door for Ishizu. Before Ishizu left, she went over to Solomon and whispered in his ear, ''Love Sickness.'' and left the house. There was a screeching of wheels, until it left and it went quiet again. Solomon locked the door and turned his head towards the stairs, only to see Yugi not there. He shook his head, going into the kitchen to make dinner.

Yugi walked into his room with a bowl of cold water with a cloth hanging out of it. He set the bowl on his desk and pulled the blanket that was under Yami and covered him up. He then dipped the cloth into the cold water and rung it out, before placing on Yami's forehead. Yami groaned, but didn't wake up. Yugi sighed, kneeling on both knees and laid his head down on his arms and fell asleep later on.

* * *

**I finally got the first chapter finished! **

**Cesar: About time.**

**Exactly. Anyway, hope you review and no flames please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Unfolding

**Here's the next chapter. :) Thank you to all those that reviewed and favorite/followed this story.**

**I'm probably going to update on the weekends, but I may update on other days if I already have the chapter finished. **

**Cesar: Also, she would like to see more reviewers because since BadListener's New Families and Past Events is 167,986 words long, Chaos' story will probably be the same amount or more. So this would be her story with the most words. Plus she worked really hard on this, and she's even taking her time off some of her projects she has to do for school to type this for you. So please review. :)**

**-hugs Cesar- Thank you Cesar. Now let's get started on this chapter cuz I need to finish some of my homework and start on my projects.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets Unfolding

2 Days later (30th of December), 12:45AM

Yugi was sleeping next to Yami because he hadn't woken up since the 28th from the explanation of Rose. The clock just hit 12:50AM, and things were happening to Yami in his dreams.

_**Nightmare**_

_Yami was back in Egypt 5013 years ago and was playing with Mana after studying with his Uncle, Aknaudin. Yami was running inside the Palace grounds shouting, ''Mana, where are you? This isn't funny anymo-''_

_Yami was cut off when someone grabbed him from behind. His hands were tied behind his back as a gag was tied around his mouth._

_''Keep quiet and I won't kill you.'' one of the guards said. The guard picked Yami up and threw him over his shoulder and ran for an underground tunnel that criss-crossed everywhere under the Palace. Suddenly they were under the Palace in a big open space. The guard threw Yami down, making him hit his head, hard._

_Yami was dazed and couldn't focus well after that. The guard came up to him and took the gag off from his mouth so he could breathe normally._

_Yami regained his breath and asked, ''Who are you, and what do you want with me that's so important?''_

_The guard laughed evilly, ''What do you think I'm going to do: set you free? No way, not in my life.''_

_''What do you mean 'not in your life'?'' Yami asked._

_''I mean I know what you're capable of creating when you're with another man. Besides,'' he started to pull down Yami's tunic bottoms, ''I know your secret.''_

_''W-what are you doing? I don't know what you're talking ab-AHH!'' Yami screamed, tears falling down his face as the guard took him forcefully without stopping._

_**End Nightmare**_

Before this happened Yami pushed Yugi off the bed. Yugi woke up and shot up off the floor at seeing Yami struggling in his sleep. Yugi was instantly at his side and shook his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up, but only got punched in the nose. Yugi fell back onto the floor. He got off the floor and held his nose which was bleeding badly, but that didn't stop him from trying to wake Yami up. He shook Yami again and got punched in the cheek, but stayed standing. He did this about three more times before he found a few extra belts in the closet. He grabbed them and tied Yami's wrists to the bed. Yami stopped struggling and was now calm again. Yugi covered Yami back up because he had kicked the covers off when he was struggling. After that was done Yugi went to his wall mirror, seeing the damage done to his face: nose broken, cheeks swollen, a cut on his lips bleeding, and bruises. Yugi left the bedroom and went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack for his cheeks. He then went to the bathroom to fix his nose and stop the bleeding.

Solomon woke up after hearing someone walking around. Getting out of bed and opening his door, he walked into the hallway and saw the bathroom light on. Curious, Solomon walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open, seeing Yugi with his head over the sink with blood running from his nose.

Yugi saw his Grandpa and tilted his head back up so the blood ran back to his head.

Solomon asked, ''what happened to you boy? It looks like you got your butt kicked like back in middle school.''

''Sorry Grandpa, but something happened with Yami in his sleep and he punched me like 5 times in the face before I had to tie him to the bed.'' Yugi said, stuffing a tissue in his nose and grabbed the ice pack from before and left the bathroom.

_Back in Yami's Nightmare_

_The guard grinned evilly, watching as Yami curled into a ball and cried. _

_'Why, why did this have to happen to me?' Yami thought in his mind._

_**'Kill him...'**_

_In Yami's mind, he was looking around confused. 'W-who's there?'_

_**'Kill him...'**_

_Yami gasped, seeing a look-a-like of him appear in front of him. One of his eyes was shadowed over by his bangs, while the other eyes was widened and a crazy blood-red color._

_'Who are you?' Yami found himself asking._

_**'I am you.' **the person in front of him answered, **'And I can kill the man who raped you.'**_

_Yami stared at the boy. He didn't know what the word 'raped' meant, as he was only 5 years old, but if that's what the man did to him, then he wanted to make him pay._

_The other him held out his hand, **'Do you trust me?'**_

_Yami stared at the hand, before taking it, 'Yes.'_

_Outside of Yami's mind, Yami stood up and pulled his tunic bottom back up. The guard, who was just about to leave, turned around to look at him with surprise and shock, ''So, you want to go again?''_

_Yami didn't answer, just kept his head tilted down with his bangs shadowing his eyes._

_The guard smirked evilly, ''I guess you do. Besides, I like fucking whores like you.''_

_''You're a liar.'' Yami whispered, though instead of his normal voice, it was cold and sadistic – a voice no five year old should have._

_The guard's eyes widened, and before he could even blink, he was slammed against the wall._

_The only thing heard after that were pain-filled screams._

Yami woke up and tried to sit up, but found himself stuck. Looking up, he saw that his wrists were bound to the headboard. His eyes widened as he struggled to get loose.

A minute later Yami started to cry and breathe heavily. The door opened and without thinking or looking up to see who it was Yami whimpered, ''Don't hurt me, please.''

''Yami, I'm not going to hurt you. I just tied you down because you punched me five times in the face when you were struggling in your sleep before.'' Yugi said, putting the ice pack down on the desk.

Yami looked over to the desk, then to Yugi who was tipping his head back in his chair. ''Yugi...can you untie me please?'' Yami asked, tears still falling down his face.

Yugi tilted his head to the side and said, ''Give me a reason to do so, then I will.''

Yami sniffed, ''I...I had a bad experience with it.''

Yugi rolled his chair over to the bed, ''And what would that be then?''

Yami turned his head away, ''I-I, c-can't say.''

Yugi sighed, going over to his laptop to do stuff, ''Well, then I guess my secret can wait till you tell me what's wrong.''

Yami flinched at that, remembering his daydream from a few days ago, ''What do you mean?''

''If you tell me your problem then mine can wait till the day of the party.'' Yugi said, turning pink in the face.

Yami held up his tears and struggled a little more, but then stopped. He got Yugi's attention and started to tell him, but skipped some parts he didn't want Yugi to find out about and pester him about, ''5013 years ago when I was 5 and my father was still the Pharaoh, the guard my father assigned me over heard him saying what I can do or...create when I'm with someone on the...'', Yami stopped because he couldn't remember what days they were.

''Yami 'on the' what?'' Yugi asked, confused.

''I can't remember...it's too blurry, but all I can say is that there are 3 days at the most.'' Yami said painfully.

Yugi got off the chair and started to untie Yami's wrists, ''Well ok then. What happened next?''

Yami sat up from laying down and rubbed his wrist to let the pain go away from all the pulling he did. Instead of answering Yugi's question, Yami brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, burying his head in a pillow that was on his lap.

'How do I tell Yugi that I killed the guard?' Yami thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

''Um, Yami you alright?'' Yugi asked, concerned for him.

''Yeah, I'm good.'' Yami said, rubbing his eyes to wipe the coming tears away.

''Yami what's wrong? You never did answer my question.'' Yugi said, sitting right next to Yami and taking the pillow from him.

''It's...nothing Yugi.'' Yami choked out.

''Yami tell me what's wrong or so help me Ra I will not speak to you for a week.'' Yugi said, getting pissed off in a good way.

Yami flung himself at Yugi because he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone what was wrong with him since the day he got his own body. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yugi. It's just that I feel different being human and not a spirit floating around.'' Yami cried, holding onto Yugi's chest.

''Wait, what do you mean you feel different?'' Yugi managed to ask, as shocked as ever at hearing Yami say that.

Yami choked on his sob, ''I...I mean that I don't feel right being outside the Puzzle anymore.'', whimpered, ''I feel as if someone is going to repeat what happened 5013 years ago and I still won't be able to stop it...I felt safe when I was a spirit, but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched wherever I go.'' Yami sobbed even harder now.

Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami to comfort him and not to get frightened that he was holding him, ''Yami calm down, you're fine. No one will hurt you again, I promise.''

Yami sobbed more and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, holding on for dear life, knowing that Yugi would protect him no matter what happened to him.

A little while later Yugi felt Yami falling asleep, so he laid him down under the covers and shut the light off, realizing it was almost 2AM. Yugi sighed, covering himself up while Yami rolled over to Yugi's side and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi was a bit surprised by Yami's sudden action, but accepted it and did the same to comfort his darker half that night.

* * *

Noon That Same Day

Yugi got up at 7:50AM and decided to take a shower. He was wondering where his Grandpa was since he didn't wake him and Yami up.

When Yugi got out of the shower he went back to his room so he could check up on Yami. He was still sleeping because he was weak from crying earlier that morning, so Yugi let him sleep in and went downstairs to make breakfast because his Grandpa was no where to be seen.

Noon came around when Yugi heard the door open and three voices talking, saying, ''Yugi will be surprised to see us.'' a girl's voice said.

''Yeah, you know he's going to want to know where you went for the last 2 years without contacting him.'' another girl's voice said, though there was a hint of an Egyptian accent in it.

''Well let's find out what he says then.'' Solomon said, ''Yugi are you down here?''

''I'm in the kitchen.'' Yugi replied. Yugi put the spatula down on a towel and walked to the door, only to be trampled by another body. Yugi was pinned down to the floor and heard a sweet voice talking, ''Did ja miss me Yugi?''

Yugi was dazed and couldn't focus before his vision went back to normal, ''Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you had a big job or something that you had to do?'' Yugi asked.

''Oh yeah that. I took a few months off because I've been working my butt off for two years Yugi.'' Rose said, getting off Yugi and putting her fists on her waist, pouting.

The other girl who was with Rose started to chuckle lightly.

Rose pouted a bit, "How come _you're _chuckling Dominique?"

Dominique stopped, shaking her head with the tiniest of smirks visible on her lips, "...nothing."

Rose rose a brow, "This coming from the girl who rarely even shows emotion?"

Rose a very convincing person to believe and she was very nice at times, that is, if she wasn't pissed off. Rose was at least 6'7 with long white hair that went to her knees when she stood up, and had red eyes and pale skin. It was short at the top, but the left side of her hair covered her left eye, while a red outline went all the way around her head. She had on a spaghetti strap white shirt that opened up above her naval. The straps fell to the sides every time she pulled them up. The pants were white with a black belt to hold them up. The high-heels were non-sharpened pencil length away from the ground.

Dominique was a usual stoic person who rarely showed her emotion and even spoke. She was about 5'3 with brown hair that reached her waist while a bit of it covered her left eye. She had green eyes, and wore a black shirt with a white skull on it, and was covered by an army jacket. She also wore black pants that were ripped at the knees and black combat-like boots.

''Dominique, it's been awhile.'' Yugi commented, getting off the floor.

Dominique nodded.

Rose's jaw dropped as she just realized something, "Damn Yugi, you've grown since the last time I've seen you."

''Yeah, well I didn't grow 10 inches over this whole year for nothing. I needed to catch up with everyone else.'' Yugi said sarcastically.

''Yugi you're taller than Seto Kaiba now.'' Rose retorted.

''YOU.'' someone said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to the doorway to the kitchen and saw Yami standing there with a confused and shocked face that they'd never seen before. Rose guessed that Yami was talking about her because she knew that Yami knew her 5015 years ago, but he never knew her name.

Rose walked over to Yami and said, ''I think you got the wrong person.'', while glaring at him with a glare that said, _'if you tell anyone I will kill you.'_

''Y-y-yeah, I think I do have you mixed up with someone I knew.'' Yami stuttered.

_**'Kill...them...now...'**_

Yami gasped in his mind as he felt someone else take over his body.

There were a few minutes of silence before Yugi forgot something that was important in his room.

Dominique was confused when Yugi left, but came back down with something in his hands.

Yugi said, ''Dominique, Rose, you're both invited to Seto and Mokuba's New Year's Party.'', he handed them the invitations to them because both had a dumbfounded face that said, _'What the hell is Seto doing setting up a New Year's Party with Mokuba?!'_

Solomon interrupted the awkward silence, ''Rose, Dominique, may I speak to you two in private?''

''Sure.'' Rose said as Dominique just stared blankly at Solomon.

Yugi and Yami went up to their rooms. Yugi went on his computer doing something that meant talking to Seto about the party and Yami went to finish the other pages of math from the other day...or so they thought he was.

Without the others knowing Yami had quietly exited his room and went into the living room where Rose, Dominique and Solomon were. He hid behind a corner and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Rose sat at the table and Dominique looked out the window. Solomon started to talk, ''Rose, does Dominique know your secret?''

''About being a vampire?'' Rose whispered so that Yugi and Yami couldn't hear, but she didn't know that Yami was listening to them. '' Then yes Grandpa, I told her a year ago and I'm trying to find the twin swords that control my power.'' Rose said.

Rose was the only survivor left of the leader of an _8000 _year old Vampire race. Rose was at least 6022 years old and at least 1000 years older than Yami.

''Is there any problems finding the swords?'' Solomon asked determined.

''Well there is one thing and that is the hunters that damn Ann keeps sending after us.'' Rose snapped angrily.

Solomon flinched at the volume in Rose's voice.

Yami silently chuckled to himself, though the chuckle was dark and demented; nothing like his own.

_**'That's all I need to know.' **_he thought, eyes glowing, **_'Time to let my other half out.'_**

He closed his blood-red eyes and when he opened them again, they were back to amethyst. Yami blinked, looking around, confused. He was about to say something out loud, but he heard talking and peeked around the side and saw Rose and Solomon talking. He decided to worry about it later and went back up into his room.

''Sorry, I keep wondering if my father really wanted me to find the swords or not. He told me to hide when the war with Ann's 100th grandparent was still alive.'' Rose said sighing.

"Really? You never told us this story before." Solomon remarked.

Rose stood up, ''That's because I was waiting for the right moment. I'm positive that it's now."

Solomon had nodded while Dominique was waiting to see what exactly Rose was talking about.

''I'm going to start from the beginning to tell you what I went through, so you may be here for awhile.'' Rose stated.

Dominique and Solomon sat on the couch and listened to the story.

_**6010 Years Ago**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Rose was playing with her pet bat that she got from her father for her 10th birthday which was that day. Rose was4'9 in height and she had black hair with red tips that went passed her shoulders. She wore a royal purple dress that went over her knees, and a headband for her bangs to keep out of her eyes._

_A guard came up to Rose, ''Emperor Roy would like to see you Rose.''_

_Rose turned around as her bat sat on her shoulder, ''Thank you for informing me that my father needs me.''_

_The guard bowed his head and walked off._

_''Well let's go see what daddy wants Voo'' (Voo is the bat's name) Rose said and ran to the Palace as quick as possible._

_5 minutes later_

_Rose knocked on the door to her father's office. She was panting hard because she wasn't that good with her powers yet._

_''Come in, Rose.'' her father called._

_Rose came in and sat down on the chair that was across from her father._

_''Have you had your training today, Rose?'' Roy asked._

_''Father!'' Rose complained._

_Roy chuckled, ''I know sweetheart. Do you like your birthday gift I got you?''_

_''Yes father. Voo and I have had a great day playing in the Palace grounds.'' Rose smiled._

_Roy smiled, but then turned serious, ''Well I'm glad, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about your abilities and how to use them.'' he stated._

_''You mean like how I can talk to bats, run really fast and punch things and send them like a mile away?'' Rose listed._

_Roy was shocked when he heard the talking to bats, but said, ''Yes, most of those are abilities because one of them is a rare ability that doesn't come around very often''_

_Rose understood and asked, ''Is there another reason that you wanted to talk to me?'' _

_''Yes and you might be amazed, but you'll understand when you turn 22.'' Roy said, standing up._

_''What do you mean?'' Rose asked._

_''Well you know the story that I told you as a bed time story when you were five or younger?'' Roy walked over to Rose and put both hands on her shoulders. ''The Twin swords of Dark and Light of Blood-Ren?''_

_''Wait, are you telling me the swords are real?!'' Rose shouted._

_''Rose keep it down or others will hear it and that would be bad.''_

_''Sorry father, but you said it was a myth or legend that there was a guy named Ren and that he was covered in blood from a war and that people thought he was dead.'' Rose told her father._

_''Yes and that is true about Blood-Ren, but I didn't say that it wasn't real about him wielding the Twin swords or that his soul took over the Dark sword and killed whoever found it, unless they had the ability of Dark and Light.'' Roy said._

_Rose was silent for a few moments, but then asked, ''Why are you telling me this father if I don't even have the Dark and Light ability? What will it do for me to know this even though I can't use the Twin swords if I found them?''_

_Roy chuckled, ''You will know in due time when you find out the abilities you...'', Roy trailed off at the sound of screaming men and buildings coming down. Roy went to the window and saw what was going on and the next thing he knew the walls were beginning to crack. Roy knew what was going to happen next and grabbed Rose into a hug and tried to leave the castle tower, but ended in failure. The whole tower was cut in half and crumbled to the ground._

_Two minutes went by when Roy moved a chunk of rubble off him and his daughter. Roy was bleeding from a medium sized piece of rubble that was spiked that was in his shoulder, while Rose had a few cuts and bruises on her legs and arms._

_Roy wobbled over to Rose, ''Rose, sweetheart, you need to go to the food storage room with Voo and stay there until this is all over.''_

_''But, I can-'' Rose started._

_''No buts. I know that you are not ready to fight full-fledged Vampire hunters and you know it too. Plus, I don't want anything to happen to you.'' Roy said the last sentence in a whisper._

_Rose looked up at her father and saw tears forming in his eyes. ''I understand father. I know you want to protect me and all, but you worry too much. I can take care of myself for now dad. I'm only ten years old and I'm more mature than mom was when she was this age.''_

_''I know that and-'', Roy sensed someone coming, ''-you need to hurry to the storage room now.'' he finished, looking seriously at Rose._

_Rose sensed them too and understood what he meant did as she was told, going into the storage room._

_When Rose disappeared into the castle, 3 men came strolling up to Roy as one said, ''That's a nice daughter ya got there, king of the last existing Vampires of this retched planet.'', they guy named Austin, leader of the Vampire hunters said, smirking._

_''You'd stay away from her if I were you.'' Roy demanded._

_''Well, we ain't afraid of the mighty king of V's, now that he's wounded with a sharp piece of rubble.'', a guy to the left of Austin said._

_The one on the right jumped in, ''Yeah, the mighty Vampire from 8000 years ago is kneeling down and is vulnerable after so long.''_

_Austin was still smirking as he added, ''Why don't we go see how his offspring is at ten years old, or is she just going to roll over and die like her father is doing right now?'', he said. ''You, go and find that little brat.'', he commanded to the man on bis right._

_''Yes sir.'' the man said, going to chase after Rose._

_''No, don't! Or something terrible will happen to all of us!'' Roy shouted, wincing at the pain in his shoulder._

_With Rose and Voo_

_''Come on Voo, we need to get to the storage room fast before the...'', Rose trailed off at the sound of breaking as crashing walls were coming closer. _

_**CRASH**_

_''AHH!'' Rose screamed._

_The dust cloud cleared as Rose was looking for Voo, but she was nowhere to be seen._

_''There you are, brat.'' the man that Austin sent to capture Rose said. ''Now if you would come with me, my leader would like to see you.'', he said, reaching for Rose._

_Rose backed away and slid down a trap door that she knew of and used many times before. The man was pissed and slid down the narrow hole to find her and get her before she managed to get where she was escaping to. Rose made it to the bottom first after turning and zigzagging back and forth in the narrow path. Rose stood up and started to run, but tripped on something on the ground. The man that was chasing to her caught up to her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her into a tight bear hug and carried her away and to his leader._

_Rose was screaming and kicking, trying to get away from the man because she knew what was going to happen is she couldn't fight back or kill the guy named Austin._

_Back on the surface, Austin was ordering some of his men to shoot Roy with golden needles to keep him occupied so the guy who went after Rose could have some time to get back._

_A moment later there was loud screaming coming from the crumbling castle. Everyone looked towards it and saw the guy coming out and bear hugging Rose to death so she wouldn't get away._

_''Jim come over here.'' Austin called to him._

_Jim walked over and said, ''Sorry for the wait. This kid found a trap door and I had to follow her in a narrow hole that I barely fit it.''_

_''That's fine. You did a good job for your first time leaving the hideout and I'm grateful for that.'' Austin told Jim._

_''DADDY!'' Rose shouted while looking over at him._

_Austin smiled, ''Don't worry little vamp, your daddy will be fine if you show us what power you are capable of.''_

_''Don't do it Rose! He's going to kill me even you do show him your power!'' Roy shouted._

_Austin motioned for one of his men to shoot Roy to silence him._

_''AHH!'' Roy screamed in pain._

_''Daddy you alright?!'' Rose cried._

_''Rose.'' Roy hissed, ''Whatever you do, don't get angry, even if they hurt me or even kill me.''_

_''Kill him before he gets that stuck inside her little head and we lose our chance of seeing if it's true or not.'' Austin ordered. _

_A man pulled out a golden spear and threw it at Roy. Roy saw the spear coming towards him, but found himself too weak to move out of the way. The spear went right through his chest as he fell over, breathing hard._

_Rose felt something inside of her snap, as she forced out her new found power and pushed all the hunters away, including the ones holding her._

_Rose fell into a deep sleep, but her body didn't co-operate with her._

_Austin got up slowly and looked at Rose with surprise, 'This must have been what that damn Roy was protecting all those years.' he thought._

_Rose was kneeling on one knee and stood up with power, ''I thought I wouldn't get a chance at kicking your ass when I heard what you have been doing to my father since you were at least 20 years old. Huh, Austin the leader of the hunter of suckers or am I wrong?'' Rose sheathed._

_Austin looked over at Roy, ''So this is what you've been keeping secret all this time.''_

_Roy struggled to look at him, ''Still...you won't be able to beat her the way you are now..'' Roy said, daring him to try._

_Austin was pissed off and ordered a few of his men to attack Rose. _

_Rose was standing there, looking around, but noticed that two people were running towards her with weapons in their hands. She continued to stare at them, but shot out some of her power. The men were cut in half at their waist and fell to the ground, dead._

_Austin was shocked when his men didn't kill Rose. He made up his mind after Jim had tried to attack Rose, but ended in failure as her vectors ripped him apart. Austin stepped forward, knowing that he might die and said, ''I might as well get this over with by myself. I might die, but it was worth it.''_

_Austin took out a weapon and made a battle stance._

_Rose was ready for him and walked right up to him and passed him. Austin was confused when Rose passed him, as he tried to move, but found himself not being able to do so. He looked down to his waist, and found blood oozing out of his gut. _

_A few moments later Austin collapsed on the ground panting, ''I'll get you...for this one day. I will come back as a new being and kill you when I do...get...ba-'', he was cut off by a boulder that fell from the castle as it landed on him, killing him instantly._

_Rose looked over her shoulder and shook her head in frustration. She snapped out of her weird trance and ran to her father. ''Daddy, you alright?!'' she screamed._

_Roy was happy the prophecy had been made when he married his wife. He looked at Rose,, only to be shocked when her long black hair was turning white with the red outline still being there._

_Rose looked at her hair and was also shocked at what was happening, and that she was scared of what was happening to her._

_''Daddy, what's happening to me and why did I lose control over my body when I got so mad at that guy for hurting you?'' Rose asked, frightened._

_''The truth is, is that you're the next Vampire to find the one to end all of this. Since you have unlocked your power just now, you must find the Twin swords of Dark and Light and end this for good.'' Roy explained._

_Rose was confused as ever, ''What are you talking about father? What are you telling me to do?''_

_Roy moved slightly and grabbed Rose's hand in his, ''When I married your mother, I found out that she had an ability that was brighter than mines. She told me that if I believe in he impossible then it would come true. You must find someone who has a spirit of light, but has an attitude of a good leader. You might not find that person right away, but keep trying until no end. Don't give up your hopes until you find that person.'', Roy sniffed._

_''Father, why are you crying?'' Rose asked._

_Roy held his sobs, ''Oh, it's nothing, it's just that I won't be able to see my little angel grow up that's all.'', he wiped his tears away. ''You know what's weird? Your mother told me to protect you, but now you're the one protecting me.'' he joked a little._

_Rose chuckled, ''That is true. But what are you going to do about all those needles that are sticking out of you?'' . Rose asked, reaching to pull one out._

_''Don't touch them!'' Roy yelled. ''They are dipped in poison and we are not stable to gold.'' he explained._

_''What do you mean 'not stable to gold'?'' Rose asked._

_''We can touch it, but if we are cut by it or it is thrown into us then we would most likely die if we don't get human blood within an hour or so.'' Roy stated._

_''OK, I'll go find some then.''_

_''No, there isn't any time left and what would you do if you can't do anything about the poison even if I do drink blood and heal my wounds?'' Roy asked, panting harder now._

_''Well, I, never mind. What are you going to do if you can't do anything about the poison and you die? What am I supposed to do without you?'' Rose sobbed._

_''Rose, I know you want me around when you are older, I can see it in your eyes, but that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. You need to take my words with you and go on a journey with Voo and find the next Vampire to rule over this place and defeat the hunters that started this war with us. I know it will be hard at first because I've done it myself once and I've had experience with it.''_

_Rose looked up at her father, ''How will I know who the next leader will be?''_

_Roy took out an octagon shaped stone that was ruby red with a sapphire blue stone in the middle of it, ''This stone will help. When you get close to a vampire it will blink in the middle, if you are far away from one it will blink red, but if the red and blue glow together in front of a person that is the one who will rule the next era of Vampires.'' Roy explained._

_''But, what if they are human?'' Rose asked._

_''If they have an ability then you change them into one of us, but you must tell them everything about what is going on and it is their choice to be turned.'' Roy stated._

_''OK father, but I think I lost Voo earlier and I can't find her.''_

_Roy whistled and Voo appeared out of the rubble and came to Rose._

_''Voo you-'' Rose started, but was cut off by Roy._

_''Rose, take Voo and go. Don't speak to anyone, just find the next leader of the Palace. Don't come back here until you find him got it? I will get some servants to rebuild the castle while you're away, before I die of course.'' , Roy coughed up blood. _

_''I understand father, but do I need to go all over the world to find this person?''_

_''Yes, now go and don't forget about the twin swords that control your power. And if you meet anymore diclonius, then only kill them if they get in your way.'' Roy told her._

_''Alright, I'll leave now and you better believe me when I come back with the new leader.'' Rose said, running into the woods with Voo overhead._

_**/End Flashback/**_

Dominique was quite for a long time because she was taking everything in.

Solomon was the one to speak to break the silence, ''Rose, if you can answer this, but where did you go after that?''

''Well, I pretty much went anywhere the stone took me. A 1000 years after my 22nd birthday I stopped growing and changing so I kept counting the years. On my 1022nd birthday I made myself to Egypt and I met the previous Pharaoh's son, but never told him my name.''

Solomon was shocked, ''You met Yami 5000 years ago? That's why he was surprised when he saw you earlier.''

Dominique's eyes glazed over as she remembered the first time she met Yami as she mentally smirked, _'Stupid Pharaoh...he'll get what's coming to him.'_

There was silence for a few minutes, before Rose sighed, standing up, ''Well, I'm going into our room to meditate for a bit.''

The two nodded, as Solomon went to go watch TV and Dominique went on her laptop and started to type something.

Rose got a few candles from the bathroom, setting them in a circle and lighting them, before turning the light off and sat in the center of the circle, closing her eyes.

A few hours later Dominique wandered up the stairs and into her's and Rose's room. She saw Rose still meditating and quietly walked past her and to the window, opening it and climbing up to the room where she sat down, gazing out into the city.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! * collapses on ground ***

**Cesar: * looks at chapter * wow, this is 14 pages long with more than 6000 words, I'm impressed. Nice job. ^_^**

**Me: Thanks Cesar. ^_^ This has got to be my longest chapter for a story EVER. But anyways, hope you enjoyed and liked the twists I put in here. Believe me, from here on, things will start to change. * chuckles evilly ***

**Cesar: -_-'' Please review, and while we try to bring the authoress down from her sugar high and get her to type the next chapter up and not take 3 weeks to type the next one up like she did for this one. And no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Me: Hi guys. ^_^ Sorry it took over 3 months to get this chapter up. My laptop crashed, so since i type a lot faster than sliding, I decided to wait until i got a new laptop or a keyboard for my tablet. And now since i made an account on my mom's laptop so I can edit docs...updates will probably be a lot faster. But don't count on it, cuz i still have two more quarters to pass. Plus I'm saving up for a laptop cuz I got accepted into this new computer school. ^^'**

**Right, sorry for my rant. Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Party

The Next Day

Yugi woke up at 6:15 and tried to sit up, only to be held down. He looked down and smiled. Yami was hugging Yugi's arm with a calm smile on his face. Yugi remembered what happened last night and paled slightly at the memory.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his bed when the door opened. This awoke Yugi as he sat up, looking at the door, wondering who was there. His gaze fell upon a familiar person._

_"Yami?"_

_But something didn't feel right. Yami's head was tilted to the floor while his bangs shadowed his eyes, so Yugi couldn't see what expression he was making. Though, he could've sworn he saw a glimmer of red._

_The last thing he remembered was Yami advancing towards him, the shadows surrounding them as a wicked smirk crossed Yami's face._

_**~Flashback End~**_

After Yugi was finished with his flashback, he didn't feel like getting up. Yugi looked at the clock and sighed, seeing it was 6:20, before covering his head with the blanket and went back to sleep.

Yami stirred awake a few minutes after Yugi fell back asleep or so he thought. After he let go of Yugi's arm he shifted himself so he could crawl over Yugi and get out of his room without moving too much and waking Yugi. That failed. "Yami, where are you going?" Yami heard a voice to his left, turning to look at him. Yugi lay on his back with an arm draped over his eyes to keep the sunlight that was filtering through the window out of them.

"I was going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Yami said, leaving the room to do so. Yugi on the other hand was thinking that Yami was going to leave the room to get away from him._ 'If he doesn't come back in here, I know he likes me and he won't tell me for some reason'_ Yugi thought.

**~With Yami~**

Yami closed the bathroom door, walking over to the mirror. _'I know I like Yugi, but I don't know how I'll tell him if I keep getting nervous around him.'_ Yami thought, unaware of a pair of glowing red eyes watching him from the mirror.

_"Yami..."_

Yami gasped and jumped, looking around, trying to figure out who called his name. When he couldn't find the culprit, he felt a pair of eyes boring in his head. He shakily turned his head to the mirror, paling at what he saw.

It was almost an exact duplicate of him, except the him in the mirror had glowing red eyes, the outline of his hair was silver, his bangs were also silver, and he wore a black shirt covered by a black overcoat, gloves that reached his elbows and covered both his middle fingers, and black pants with a few chains here and there. And what looked like a darker version of the Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck.

The other him smirked, reaching out a hand as it passed through the glass, reaching for Yami.

Yami did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

**~With Yugi~**

Yugi was still laying in bed, waiting to see if Yami came back or not, when he heard a scream not too far away. Instantly recognizing it as Yami's, Yugi rushed to where it came from.

Once he got there, he saw Yami holding his head and screaming. He was hunched over slightly with tears running down his face. Yugi was instantly at his side, gripping his arms and pulling them from his head, but Yami was trying to get out of his grip and was lashing out violently. He actually managed to punch Yugi in the nose, sending him to the floor and holding his nose which was bleeding badly. But this didn't stop Yugi as he got back up again and tried to calm Yami down again, and got punched in the cheek, but remained standing. This happened about 5 more times before Yugi had enough, throwing Yami over his shoulder and carrying the kicking and screaming Yami back to his room. Once there Yugi placed Yami down and went to his closet, finding a few extra buckles and went back over to Yami, tying them around his wrists before tying them to the headboard. Yami finally calmed down, seeming as if he fell into a deep sleep.

Sighing, Yugi went to go fix his nose _again _since this was the second time that Yami had lashed out at him like that.

Once that problem had been fixed, he went back to his room and untied Yami's wrists, making sure he was still asleep before crawling into bed and went back to sleep, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Yami.

* * *

Downstairs, Solomon, Rose and Dominique were awake. Solomon was in the kitchen making breakfast while Rose and Dominique were watching TV in the living room. Solomon had heard someone in the bathroom awhile ago, along with a faint noise that he couldn't quite hear, but no one had come down. Solomon walked into the living room and asked one of the two to check on Yugi and Yami to see if they were awake. Rose volunteered.

Rose walked upstairs and to the end of the hall where Yugi's room was. She knocked on the door. When she didn't receive an answer, she opened the door. What surprised her was that Yugi was still sleeping, but there was another reason, and that was because Yami was sleeping with Yugi and that Yugi had his arms wrapped around Yami. Smirking, Rose quietly closed the door and went back downstairs.

Rose went back into the living room and saw Solomon and Dominique sitting on the couch.

Solomon was the first to speak, "Well, are they up or not?" he demanded.

"No, they are _both _not up yet Grandpa." Rose answered.

"What do you mean by _'both'_?" Solomon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know what the two did or even did, but when I went into Yugi's room I saw Yam sleeping with him and that's not a lie." Rose said with a slight smirk plastered on her lips.

Dominique was stunned, but didn't show it as Solomon just had to ask, "Did they both have clothes on because it could have went another way."

Rose flushed a slight pink, "No Grandpa, there were no clothes on the floor.", _'I probably would have been down here faster than you could say 'duel monsters' if they didn't' , _she thought as an afterthought.

Solomon chuckled, "Well we'll find out what happened later when they wake up." he said, going back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

* * *

Noon came around soon as both Yugi and Yami woke up at the same time as they stretched. Yugi looked over at Yami and thought he looked beautiful the way the light came in through the window and shone on him.

Yami saw Yugi staring at him and couldn't help but blush. Yugi realized that he was still staring at Yami and quickly looked away and to the digital clock on his nightstand to see what the time was.

"It's noon….we should probably get up." Yugi said, a little uneasy.

Yami nodded, moving off the bed to go his room to change into something else for the party that was tonight.

Once Yami was gone Yugi got out of bed, doing the same thing Yami was doing in changing his clothes and packing another pair just incase. But when he was going to put on a new shirt, Yugi stopped. He went to his wall mirror to find a scar - not just any scar, the worst one you could get and was worse than Yami's and Malik's. The scar was four claw marks that started at Yugi's right shoulder at the top, and ran across his chest and stopped at his left hip. The scar was less visible in the light, but in the dim lighting it more visible. Though, the thing he didn't quite understand was that where the scar first started, it looked freshly made with some dried blood on it.

Yugi mentally groaned at seeing the scar and whispered under his breath, "Damn you Atemu. Why didn't you help me when I needed you 12 year ago?"

Yugi quickly put his shirt on so that he wouldn't have to look at the horrid scar anymore. He grabbed the bag of clothes and his phone and left his room.

When Yugi got downstairs he saw Yami already there, relaxing on the couch, including the others who were spread out in the kitchen and living room. Yugi dropped his bag over by the door and sat down on one of the recliners to watch whatever was on TV at the time.

Solomon walked into the living room to see the two boys ready to go for later, as he smiled and asked, "So, how was your sleep boys?"

Yami, for some reason, understood what Solomon was really asking, but didn't say anything.

Yugi on the other hand answered, "It was fine, Grandpa. We were just trying to get some more sleep before the party because the others will probably try to keep us up." Yugi explained.

Solomon was taken off guard by that since he thought the two had sex with each other last night and that was why Yami was sleeping with Yugi, "So you care to explain to me while Yami over here was sleeping with you this morning?" he asked.

A slight smirk developed on Yami's face as an evil red glint appeared in his eyes, but he kept it hidden.

"Grandpa, last night I had to wake Yami up from one of his nightmares, and I thought if he slept with me then he wouldn't have anymore nightmares." Yugi quickly lied, not ready to tell his Grandpa what really happened as he was still a little shaken up over it.

"Sorry, I thought wrong, and Kaiba's limo will be here to pick you all up around 5:30." Solomon said, changing the subject.

"Okay Grandpa, thanks for telling us." Yugi said turning his attention back to the TV while Yami had returned to normal and blinked in confusion.

Solomon turned around before asking, "Do any of you two want to each lunch with us?"

Yugi and Yami looked to each other as both their stomach's growled. They both laughed.

"Yeah, we will Grandpa." Yami answered.

A little while later, lunch was finished and everybody sat down.

* * *

Five hours and twenty-five minutes had passed since lunch and the four were waiting outside for the limo to arrive to pick them up. While waiting Rose started throwing snowballs at the other three, which ended up as a snowball fight. Before the fight came to an end the limo pulled up and before you knew it, someone had to throw the last snowball.

"YUGI WATCH OUT!" Yami yelled.

Too late.

Yugi was hit in the face with the snowball as it fell into his sweatshirt, sliding down his chest.

"AH! IT'S COLD! WHO THREW THAT!" Yugi demanded as he emptied his shirt.

To their surprise Dominique started to laugh, holding her stomach in pain from how much she was laughing.

"Dominique you are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Yugi yelled jokingly, while also mentally having a small party since Dominique finally showed some emotion in the last 2 years he'd known her.

"I'd...like to see you try." Dominique said through fits of laughter, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but we need to get going or we'll be late." Ryo said while rolling the window down.

The four turned and got their bags, situating themselves in the limo and they were off to the mansion.

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up to Kaiba's mansion as the eight got out of the vehicle and started for the giant doors that were probably 8-9 feet tall and 5-6 feet wide. They were almost to the doors when they opened up to reveal Mokuba with the lights off behind him.

"Hey you made it. Good to see you all." Mokuba said.

"It's good to see you too." Everyone greeted separately, except Dominique of course.

"So why are the lights off?" Joey asked.

"Well if people see what's going on in here, then they will want to get a piece of it and come over and party as well. Besides Seto doesn't want to deal with them." Mokuba answered.

They all nodded in understanding. Mokuba asked Roland and a few other servants to take Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Ryo, Malik, Rose and Dominique to their rooms so they know where they are for later on. Once that was done Mokuba closed the door and turned the lights back on.

As it turned out, Ryo and Malik had the same room together, while Rose and Dominique shared a room, but had two beds in it, much to their relief. Joey and Tristan also shared a room that had two beds in it. Yugi and Yami also shared a room together, but this one had a king sized bed in it.

The lady who had shown Yugi and Yami to their room left. Both looked around and their jaws dropped. The room could fit 100-200 people in it without the furniture. The bed was big enough for 7 people to fit in it comfortably that was off to the left when you walked through the door. The blankets were crimson and made of silk while the pillows were a soft purple/amethyst. There was a bathroom and wardrobe to the right and a couch by the windows that was straight across from the door.

Yugi thought for a moment, _'Damn you Seto. You set this up didn't you?'_

Yami's thoughts were running throughout his mind, _'Great, I'm back in Egypt. Something tells me that someone knows about my feelings for Yugi and set this up. That or Yugi told Seto to put this together.', _Yami shook at that.

Yugi looked over at Yami for a second. He was going to bring up the fact that he liked Yami later and tell him because he did say that he would tell his secret at the party. Yugi then realized that Yami may not remember that little detail, but then decided to surprise him with it. Yugi walked forwards and set his bag near the couch. Yugi had star-shaped tricolored hair with the base being black, while the tips ended in amethyst. He had golden blond bangs framing his face while one hung in the middle. He used to have wide amethyst eyes, but in a year's time had gotten narrow, with some sharp features coming in. He had pale skin and was about 6'4 in height. He had never worn the neck belt after the Ceremonial Duel.

Yami however walked over and set his bag near the bed. Yami had the same star-shaped tricolored hair with the base being black and the tips ending in amethyst. He had the same golden blond bangs as Yugi, but while some framed his face, a few shot up into his hair like lightning bolts. He had narrow amethyst eyes with sharp features, though within a year's time had become soft. He had pale skin and was about 5'4 in height. He still wore the neck belt after the Ceremonial Duel.

There was a knock on the open door, "Hey, they want everyone downstairs because Seto wants to clarify something with us for later." Tristan said.

Yugi and Yami nodded and left the room and walked down the hall towards the stairs that lead to the living room.

In the mean time Tristan asked Yami in a whisper, "Dude what up with the room."

Yugi heard what Tristan said, "It was one of Seto's jokes that he pulled on us." Yugi answered, a light pink dusting his cheeks, but hid it from the other two.

The three of them then made it downstairs and found the others waiting for them. Dominique was staring out the window while Rose was just sitting on the couch, not really doing anything. Ryo was looking at a magazine that was on the coffee table while sitting in Malik's lap. Joey was talking to Mokuba on what they were going to do later once Seto got his ass down there.

Ryo was about 5'8 in height with long white hair that reached his middle back. He had brown eyes that were soft a year ago, but ever since he lost Bakura they had become sharper. He also had pale skin.

Malik was 5'9 in height with platinum blond hair that went in every direction. He had lavender eyes that were soft a year ago, but since he lost Marik had become sharper like Ryo's. He also had tanned skin.

Joey was 5'7-5'8 in height with dirty blond hair. He had brown eyes with sharp features. And there was a secret that no one knew, he liked Kaiba since his soul was taken by Dartz, and almost declined to coming to the party. His skin color was pale.

Mokuba was 5'5, 1 inch taller than Yami. He had raven black hair that went passed his middle back, along with grayish-blue eyes. He had pale skin.

Tristan was also 5'7-5'8, the same as Joey. He had brown hair that didn't go passed his neck and that came to a point at the top of his head. He also had green eyes that were barely noticeable in the light. His skin color was lightly tanned.

A little while later Seto came downstairs swearing, "Mokuba, why do I have to wear this?!" he stormed.

Everyone turned to find Seto wearing a white t-shirt along with his duel card locket, along with blue faded jeans held up by a white belt, also wearing white Jordan sneakers. There was five seconds of silence before everyone busted into a fit of laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Seto growled, blushing a little because Joey was laughing as well.

Seto was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He had short brown hair that didn't go passed his neck. He had cold blue eyes and pale skin. He was 6'1 in height, and usually wore a black shirt and pair of pants that were skin tight, along with a white overcoat that went to the floor. One thing that no one knows is that he liked Joey from when his soul was taken from Dartz.

"Alright we'll stop. What do you want to tell us?" Malik asked, stopping his laughing.

Seto was silent for a bit and then said, "I need to know everyone's ages before tonight. I already know Mokuba is 17 and I'm 21, so who's 20?"

Joey, Tristan, Ryo, Malik, Yugi and Yami all raised their hands (even though Yami was technically 5020).

"Who's 21?" Seto asked.

Only Dominique raised her hand.

Joey looked at her a bit funny, "Then how come you're so short?"

Dominique glared at him slightly, saying to their shock, "So? Yami's 20 and he's 1 inch taller than me."

Seto looked over at Rose, ignoring the conversation "And how old are you?" he asked gruffly.

"Add one to your age and that's your answer." Rose retorted sarcastically.

Everyone started to laugh again as Seto change the subject, "Let's move on. There's an indoor pool and hot tub down that hall to the right if you want to use it, just don't break anything while you're in there." he said grumpily, walking off.

"Where are you going Seto!" Mokuba shouted after his brother.

"To go change into something for water!" Seto shouted back, disappearing through the halls.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Rose admitted.

"Me neither. It's been awhile since I've been in water." Tristan said, stretching and getting out of his seat.

"Well since everyone agrees with it then, why don't we all go get changed and meet up at the pool?" Ryo suggested.

Everyone nodded and went to go change.

_**~Ryo&amp;Malik~**_

"Well what are you going to do first Ryo?" Malik asked his boyfriend from inside the bathroom.

"I was actually thinking that we could both go into the pool first and then the hot tub later." Ryo answered with a smile.

Malik opened the bathroom door, "That's fine with me. I wonder what Yugi and Yami are going to be doing once they get something in them later."

"Malik what are you thinking, that they'll both get drunk and get together tomorrow?" Ryo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. You wanna bet on it?"

"You're on." Ryo challenged.

"Okay Ryo. You bet that they won't get together and I bet that they will." Malik said.

"Fine by me, but what happens if one of us loses?"

Malik thought a moment before an idea came to him and he smirked evilly, "If I win then I'm on top for the night, but if you win then I'm on bottom."

Now it was Ryo's turn to smirk, "You're on, and I will win this."

The two then kissed before leaving their room with towels around their necks.

_**~Joey&amp;Tristan~**_

"Hey Joey, what are you gonna do once you get to the pool?" Tristan asked out of curiosity.

"Well first I'm gonna dunk you and then I'm gonna hang out with Yug and Yams." Joey said sarcastically.

"Are you seriously going to dunk me?" Tristan asked jokingly.

"Yes, but I wasn't lying about spending out with those two." Joey said.

"Wouldn't you want to leave them alone so that they can spend time together?" Tristan asked.

"Well yeah, but we haven't seen them since the duel and we just met back up a day ago." Joey complained right back.

"Now that's true. But the only thing I don't get is why those two haven't gotten together yet?" Tristan questioned in wonder.

The two sat in wonder, wondering why Yugi and Yami hadn't gotten together yet.

_**~Rose&amp;Dominique~**_

"Dominique you done yet?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." came a soft reply, as Dominique came out wearing her two piece swimsuit.

"You know what?" Rose asked.

Dominique hummed softly, signaling she was listening.

"Yugi needs to ask Yami out and soon." Rose said looking sad.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine in the end, I'm positive." Dominique said.

Rose stood up from the bed, "Wow, that's the longest sentence I've heard you say."

Dominique rolled her eyes, as Rose started out of the door and down the hallway.

Dominique followed her out after grabbing some towels.

_**~Yugi&amp;Yami~**_

Yugi was changing in the room while Yami was changing in the bathroom. He was still nervous and embarrassed about being in front of Yugi with no shirt on and that he didn't want him looking at his scars of the Millennium Items carved into him.

Yami finished getting dressed, "Yugi are you done?"

"Yeah I'm done. Can you bring me towel before you come out?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

Before he opened the door he took another towel and draped it over his shoulders so Yugi didn't see his scar.

Yugi looked up from his book he was reading that he brought from home and smiled, "Looks like you're ready to go outside, Yami." he said, gesturing that Yami had the towel hanging over his shoulders.

Yami blushed and looked away quickly. Yugi marked his place in his book and put it back in his bag for later. He then walked up to Yami as Yami handed the towel to him. Yugi then rolled the towel the long way and let it hang from his neck.

When he did that Yami noticed the scar on his chest and asked, "Yugi, what is that?" he pointed out, though a voice in his head was yelling at him, _**'You already know you imbecile!'**_

Yami shook his head as Yugi looked to where Yami was pointing and groaned in the attempt to not tell, "It's a scar, Yami."

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted, while the same voice said, _**'Damn you, you idiot!'**_

Yugi winced at the loud shout, "Yami, don't shout, and besides I got it when I was 8." Yugi assured him.

"Then why haven't I seen it before?" Yami asked getting upset, while the voice kept ranting at him, _**'You dumb Pharaoh, you have! Why the hell don't you remember?!'**_

Yugi sighed, "Yami, look at it, you can barely see it in this lighting." Yugi said moving the towel so Yami could see the whole scar.

Yami's eyes widened in fright. He saw a very large scar that was worse than his and started at his right shoulder and ended at his left hip.

"You said you got that when you were 8, right?" Yami asked, hoping to find the person who did this as his anger was starting to slip.

'_**Yes...that's it….lose your control!'**_

"Yes I did, and I better hope not that what you're thinking is that you want to find this person and hurt them, right?" Yugi asked.

"How did you-" Yami started.

"Know what you were thinking?" Yugi finished.

Yami nodded.

"Because that's what people do for revenge and you don't need to worry about the guy anyway, he's dealt with already." Yugi stated.

"He is? Who is he anyway?" Yami asked, letting his anger dissipate for the time being.

"My real dad." Yugi said with hurt in his voice.

"What? Your dad? I thought you didn't have a father." Yami said, astounded.

"Well my real dad is in prison for what he did to me. A month later my mom married someone else who was an archaeologist. I got in a fight with my one year younger brother for not helping me when my real dad gave me this scar and my step father left with my brother to Egypt 12 years ago to go on a dig with a bunch of his friends and workers." Yugi explained somewhat reluctantly.

Yami was fine that Yugi's mother got remarried, but that still left one question, "You have a brother?!" he exclaimed.

Yugi groaned, "Yes, I do, but can this wait for another time Yami? I'm not in the mood right now!" he said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Uh-sure, that's fine." Yami said.

"Thanks Yami, I knew you could understand when I told you. Just don't tell the others yet, I want to wait until I'm ready to tell them." Yugi said.

"I won't, besides, it's your experience, so it's not in my place to tell." Yami assured.

Yugi nodded. He then walked to the door, but stopped once he reached the doorknob, "Yami, you know that I know that your back is still hurting you, right?"

Yami blushed a bright red and hid it with his towel, "I know that and I was going to go in the hot tub to get relaxed." Yami told him.

"Good, now let's get down there now. The other's are probably waiting and are probably getting ideas in their head." Yugi said, opening the door and walking down the hallway.

Yami followed a little after and shut the door behind him before running up to Yugi who was almost at the corner of the hallway.

_**~At the pool~**_

Everyone was at least in the pool, the hot tub or just sitting in a few chairs stationed around the place relaxing when Yugi and Yami came in. When they got there all they heard was Joey running into the pool screaming, "CANNONBALL!"

_*SPLASH*_

The water erupted into the air, soaking Rose and Dominique to the bone, "AHH! JOEY!" both screamed.

Joey came up spitting out water that he swallowed. He looked over and saw the girls standing up soaking wet. Joey gulped and said, "I didn't know that you two were there."

Both of them glared at him and Rose said, "Go get him Dominique, I'll be right back." as she left to get a hair band to tie her hair up.

While Dominique was repeatably dunking Joey who was trying to get away, Yugi walked over to a chair and put his towel down. Seto was sitting a few seats down from him reading a book. _'Does he always read and do work?' _Yugi thought.

Seto looked up from his book and saw Yugi staring at him, "What are you staring at?!" Seto asked abruptly.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Yugi said walking off and going into the pool.

Seto sighed and looked over at the hot tub, finding Yami slowly sliding his way in, cursing as he did so. Seto waited about 5 minutes after Rose came back to help hold Joey down. He slowly got up with his towel rolled up and walked casually over to Yami.

Yami was leaning back on a jet that was there as he moved around to get in the right spot. Once he found it he relaxed completely and sighed, draping his towel over his eyes.

Seto came over and asked, "Having fun yet?"

Yami removed the towel and looked up at him, "If you must know Seto then yes, I am enjoying myself. Besides the back I'm good." Yami said, sitting up.

Seto walked around Yami and sat down with his legs in the water. He put the towel on the ground and unrolled it, taking out his phone. After checking to see if Mokuba was anywhere nearby, which he wasn't, he slid in and started to work on a report for one of his meetings. Yami sighed and relaxed once again after the first interruption he had.

_**~With Yugi and the others~**_

Yugi was dared by Malik to jump off the 12 foot high diving board. Yugi was reluctant to, but if he didn't then the others would probably call him a chicken. So he made a decision that if he jumped, then they all had to jump off too. After that was settled, Yugi became climbing the ladder that led to the top of the diving board. Once at the top he looked down slightly nervous, even though he wasn't afraid of heights. He swore to himself that once he did this, that he would go and relax with Yami in the hot tub. Yugi stood at the end of the board, before running for a jumping start and leaped off, arms outstretched in front of him as he dove into the water. He came back up a few seconds later shaking his head.

Everyone was shocked that Yugi did it since they thought he would chicken out on them and come back down.

"Uh...Yugi!" Everyone shouted, except Rose who said, "Told you he would do it."

Yugi swam over to them all and said, "Well, it's your turn guys." while pushing them all to the ladder.

Five minutes went by and everyone was finished jumping off the diving board. Yugi was over by Yami relaxing and talking to Seto. After a few minutes Seto got out of the hot tub and went into the pool, taking his phone and towel with him, _'I'll give those two some alone time.' _he thought.

An hour had passed and everyone was in the pool, including Yami now and everyone was tired down. Joey was barely moving and laying on a chair. The same thing could be said about Tristan and Mokuba. Seto got out 40 minutes ago and was telling the servants to prepare dinner because it would be 8 in an hour. Yugi was laying in the gutter of the pool because he didn't want to get out completely. He sat up and looked around, finding everyone tired out and barely moving. Yugi sighed, getting up and drained his swimming trunks out and walked over to where his towel was laying and started to dry himself off.

Tristan saw this and asked, "Yugi where are you going?!"

Yugi turned to Tristan and the others, who all looked confused at the time, "I'm getting out because dinner will be ready in an hour and I'd like to get in the shower and dried before I eat." Yugi explained.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Joey on the other hand bolted right up in his seat, jumping out and running to his and Tristan's room.

"Man, I thought that guy was sleeping." Tristan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't we all go back to our rooms and meet back up for dinner?" Rose suggested.

Everyone nodded again and the ones in the pool got out and went to their rooms.

On the other hand with Yugi, Tristan and Mokuba, they were still in the pool area just talking until Mokuba brought up something that Yugi didn't want to hear at the moment.

"So, when are you gonna ask you know who out?" Mokuba asked with a smirk.

"I'll do it later, so stop asking." Yugi said, blushing slightly and leaving to his room.

The others were smiling and laughing when Yugi left. Mokuba and Tristan then left to change themselves.

An hour later dinner was ready and everyone came down at the same time. All of them sat down at the table and the servants brought the food out, setting it in front of everyone and removed the lids. Everyone started to eat.

_**~3 hours later~**_

3 hours have passed since dinner and everyone was in the living room except for Joey, Tristan and Seto, who were in the kitchen at the time.

"Hey Tristan, you know what? Since Yami's supposed to be 5020 years old, why don't we pull something on him?" Joey said, "He's been acting a little odd lately, maybe he needs something to loosen him up a bit."

"What! You're joking! Yugi will kill us for real if we pull something like that." Tristan shouted, before thinking a bit, "But...you've got a point...he has been acting a little strange lately…"

"What are you two talking about now?" Seto asked.

"Joey wants to get Yami drunk and wants him to loosen up a little because he's been acting a little odd lately." Tristan explained.

Seto sighed, "I have to agree with you on that one….just at the hot tub he was staring into space with this blank look and I could have sworn he was mumbling in this weird language."

Tristan had face palmed himself while Seto sighed again, going to get champagne and a few other drinks and things. He came back a box of things and set them on the counter. Seto took out a bottle of champagne, wine, vodka, tequila, and a few other small drinks and snacks.

"Here, use these then. But make sure the color stays the same as to what they want or they might get suspicious." Seto said, getting a little annoyed that he was actually letting the two do this.

"Are you kidding me?! Yugi will kill us if we do this Seto!" Tristan complained.

"No, I'm not kidding Tristan because I want those two to get together finally and for Yami to loosen up from whatever the hell is bugging him." Seto growled.

"Still, tomorrow he's gonna find out and murder us." Tristan complained even more.

"What do you mean by 'us' Tristan? You two are the ones who are going to be making it, not me." Seto said, walking away into the living room.

"Well, this sucks." Tristan said sighing.

"Tell me about it?" Joey commented.

In the living room after Seto walked in, he asked everyone what they wanted to drink. Yugi and Yami wanted some type of juice. Rose and Dominique asked for champagne or wine and Mokuba asked for water, while Ryo and Malik asked for wine. Seto nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

11:30 came around and everyone had their drinks or so they thought. Everybody had an 16 oz cup of whatever they got to drink. Yugi and Yami had cranberry juice mixed with 9 different other drinks. Rose and Dominique got wine mixed with champagne. Ryo and Malik got their wine as Mokuba got his water. Joey and Tristan got champagne while Seto got a scotch.

The TV was on the weather channel and everyone was sitting quietly until Malik came up with an idea, "Hey, why don't we play spin the bottle?"

"Not a bad idea, it'll waste some time." Seto said shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi could tell that Seto was drunk already and at the time wasn't thinking anymore, but went along with it.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Joey shouted, jumping up and going to get a bottle.

He came back with it and cleared the coffee table and set it on its side to spin.

"So, what are we going to do with it? Make someone spin it and whoever it lands on has to kiss that person?" Ryo said shrugging.

"That's perfect!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time, except for Mokuba who didn't want to kiss anyone until he had a girlfriend, Yami who was laying on the couch with the same blank expression that Seto described earlier and with his hands crossed over his stomach, and Dominique who was her usual quiet self.

"So who's gonna start?" Rose asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Yami who was starting to fall asleep. Yugi turned to look at him and gently shook him.

Yami's eyes instantly shot open as the blank expression disappeared as he jumped and nearly fell off the couch, "I'm awake, I'm not sleeping!" he exclaimed.

Joey and a few others started to chuckle, "Yami, why don't you start off and whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss." Malik explained.

Yami's eyes widened at that because there was a possibility that at some point he would have to kiss Yugi, "A-alright, I'll start." he stuttered, situating himself near the table. He spun the bottle as it spun around for at least 10 seconds before landing right back on him, _'Phew' _he thought.

"Well Yami, I think you're the luckiest person I've ever met." Rose commented.

'_**Ha, they're all fools.' **_

"You think so?" Yami smiled weakly.

Rose nodded.

The game went on for twenty-eight more minutes and everyone at least once except for Yugi and Yami.

Yami spun the bottle again and hope it wouldn't land on Yugi. The bottle stopped and Yami looked to where the bottle had landed. His heart stopped for the first time in the last few days.

The bottle landed on Yugi.

All the others were in their thoughts, _'Finally it lands on Yugi. Now we'll see if they get together or not.'_

Yami stiffened and turned to Yugi without looking up at him. Yugi turned as well but a little looser. Yugi could sense Yami's uneasiness and just decided to get this over with. Yugi leaned forwards and gently lifted Yami's chin and pulled Yami closer. The two were almost kissing when the countdown began as they broke apart to countdown with the others.

"_10…..9…...8…..7…...6…...5….4…...3…...2…...1…..HAPPY NEW YEARS!" _The TV sounded as the people cheered with balloons and noisemakers going off . Seto shut the TV off and turned back to Yugi and Yami, who were both blushing bright red at the time, but hid it from the others and themselves.

Seto sighed and said, "Well, I guess we could end this game and do something else."

Everyone glared at them since they wanted Yugi and Yami to kiss and get together. Seto glared right back at them with a glare that said, _'Tell them to get together and I will kill you.'_

Yugi and Yami both agreed on that and sat back in their original spots. Yugi sat on the end of the couch and Yami sat in a recliner with his legs hanging over the side and arms crossed over his stomach because of something he drank.

The rest of them scattered elsewhere doing other things. Rose and Dominique stayed in the living room and sat on the couch opposite of Yugi. Ryo and Malik went upstairs in their room to do 'something' together. Seto dragged Joey to his room to tell him something. Mokuba was tired and wanted to go to bed and Tristan was laying on the floor, half awake half asleep.

Four hours went by and everyone was starting to fall asleep in the living room. Roland came in and told them to go to their rooms for the day and sleep. Yugi was the first to be woken up, so he got up and tried to wake Yami up. Yami woke in a snap and hobbled his way off the recliner, only to be caught by Yugi. Yami looked up at Yugi and without thinking stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Seconds passed before Yami fell limp in Yugi's arms, unconscious. Yugi stood there stunned - no, not just stunned, freaked out that Yami kissed him without hesitation and then passed out.

The others woke up and looked over at Yugi and Yami, only to find Yami passed out in the other's arms, _'Damn, we missed it.' _they all thought.

Yugi figured that Yami had fell asleep and carefully placed him on his back, walking upstairs to their room as all the others went to their rooms too. Once there he gently laid Yami down and took off his and Yami's shoes. He slipped into bed with him and pulled the covers over them before following Yami in his dreams.

* * *

**Me: Oh my Ra….I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS!**

**Also, I actually finished most of this in one day. ONE DAY. You know where after Yugi finishes his flashback? I made that back in December, and I finished it today, March 6th, 2015 (technically March 7th since it's almost 12 midnight), and I started at freaking 11 IN DA MORNING! My fingers hurt so much ;-;**

**Yugi: At least you finished.**

**Me: Yeah….well anyway, don't forget to review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**Me: Huh….I'm starting this chapter early….oh well, I can get it out faster. ^^ Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

The light shown through the window, landing on Joey's face. With a groan, he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. He didn't know it yet, but a certain 'someone' was sleeping on his chest. Hearing an inhale from below, Joey looked down and paled once he saw Seto sleeping soundly on his chest. With a small sweat drop, he used his thumb to scratch Seto's cheek as Seto clutched his arm.

_'He does look cute when he sleeps.'_ Joey thought, shifting a bit as Seto let go of him, instead clutching Joey's pillow like a little kid does with their stuffed animal.

_'Now that is cute.'_ Joey thought, mentally smirking and got out from under the covers.

He started for the bathroom to take a shower, before realizing he didn't have any clean clothes, as he cursed and just got his dirty ones from last night, going into the bathroom. Once inside he stepped inside and started to wash everything: behind his ears, his hair, his legs and...you know. But once he got to his back, something starting to sting as he yelped, jumping out of the shower with the water still running, along with nearly getting tangled up in the shower curtain. He looked at the mirror, paling at seeing scratch marks on his shoulder blades and peeked into the room at Seto, who was still sleeping. He sighed a bit and went back into the shower to finish washing up.

After he was finished, he got dressed and went back into the room. He quietly made his way to the bed and began to pull his shoes on, but stopped when he felt movement from behind him and someone cursing.

"Damn...this is….the worst hangover….I've had in 3 months…." Seto groaned, rubbing his head.

Seto stopped when something else other than his head started to hurt as he rubbed his lower back, before noticing Joey and paled slightly, shouting, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Joey jumped off the bed, "I'd like to know the same thing moneybags."

Seto was going to say something else until he felt something in his stomach ready to come up.

Joey saw Seto turn a slight green and quickly found a small garbage can and handed it to Seto. He gladly took it and once he grabbed it he retched into it. Joey turned his head to the side to give him some privacy. Joey went into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel and gave it to Seto to wipe his mouth.

Seto put the can on the ground and sat back up turning back to Joey saying, "This doesn't prove anything mutt." with a growl.

"Well, I think that it does Seto, you just don't know it." Joey said.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked, confused.

Joey sighed and turned his back to him taking off his shirt and showing him the scratches that he probably made last night. Seto's jaw dropped.

Joey put his shirt back on and turned back to him, "Well?".

"Go to that room and find out what the hell went on in here last night!" Seto shouted pointing to the door by the window.

Joey looked over there and shrugged. "Might as well find out." he mumbled to himself, walking over to the door.

Seto was watching him move to the door and when Joey went in he got up quickly, making his way to the shower, but not as quick though because he was limping and it was noticeable.

Joey finished watching the camera recording and found out that Seto liked him since the Dartz incident. The only thing that was bugging him was that he made the first move on Seto and Seto didn't do anything to stop him.

Joey was in Seto's spinning chair he used for work for awhile until Seto walked in wondering what Joey found.

"Did you find out what happened?" Seto demanded.

"Yes, but you need to watch it first." Joey told him walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Seto mentally sighed and sat down and played the recording. A few seconds into the recording Seto found out that he told Joey last night that he liked him since Dartz took his soul and that he was eager to get it back. The most surprising thing was, was that Joey made the first move on him and just let him take him.

_'That's why my back hurts right now..'_ Seto thought.

He finished watching it and walked out into the bedroom and saw Joey stretched out on the bed that he fixed.

Seto was confused as to why Joey made the bed, but decided that he was bored of waiting for him to finish watching the recording.

"Joey." Seto said calmly.

"Don't kill me.." Joey said jumping up and hiding under the bed.

"I wasn't going to-" Seto started.

"Please don't kill me, please. I didn't do it on purpose!" Joey pleaded from his place under the bed.

"Joey..." Seto continued.

"It was the alcohol that made me do it, not me." Joey complained.

"Joey, listen to me!" Seto shouted.

There was silence in the room and Seto continued "Joey it's true that I...I like you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner than I should have." Seto admitted.

There was more silence for awhile because the two had no idea what to say at the moment.

Joey crawled out from under the bed and sat on it saying "I think that I should be saying sorry too because I should have said something along time ago." Joey admitted, to Seto and even himself.

"What are you talking about, Joey?" Seto asked.

"W-would y-you like...to go out with me?" Joey stuttered.

Seto thought for the longest time calculating the pros and cons with going out with Joey.

Seto came to a conclusion and said, "It wouldn't hurt in trying it out."

Joey was happy and shocked at the same time and wanted to jump in joy, but didn't. "Let's go see if the others are up yet and go to the kitchen to get an aspirin, I need one." Seto said leaving the room.

Joey smiled and followed after his new boyfriend.

**~In the hall~**

Roland was going to wake up Seto because it was going to be 12:30 in a few seconds.

He turned the corner and found Seto and Joey walking down the hall. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba, how was your sleep this morning?"

"It was fine Roland. You could say that it was rather...pleasant." Seto said looking at Joey.

Joey blushed a bright red and hid it from the others.

Roland was confused.

"Roland what time did the others go to sleep this morning?" Seto asked.

"Your brother went to sleep at 12:30 last night and is now in the kitchen. Yugi, Yami, Tristen, Rose and Dominique fell asleep around 2 or 3 this morning. I came in around 5 to wake them up and tell them to go to their rooms and sleep." Roland explained.

Seto nodded and told Roland that he could leave. "So are we going to go to the kitchen first then to the others rooms" Joey asked.

Seto nodded.

They both walked into the kitchen to find Mokuba sitting at the table reading the paper.

Mokuba looked up "So, you finally got out of bed and came down here." Mokuba said with a small smirk.

"Shut it, something happened." Joey stated.

"And we'll tell everyone later." Seto added going to get his aspirin and a glass of water.

Later on Seto and Joey went to go check on the others and found out that Yugi and Yami were cuddling each other under the blankets. Rose and Dominique were out of bed and on the floor passed out. Tristen was almost on the floor with his head and arm hanging off the bed. Ryo and Malik were sleeping side-by-side, cuddling.

A half hour later some people wondered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Yugi and Yami were still sleeping.

Tristen started getting antsy just sitting around waiting for them to get up. "I swear that Yugi is going to kill us when he wakes up." Tristen said getting anxious.

"Then don't think about it, leave them asleep." Seto growled.

Malik had an idea and sneaked out of the room leaving the others there talking. Malik ran up the stairs and ran to Yugi and Yami's room. He opened the door quietly and looked in. He saw the two sleeping soundly and another idea came to mind. Malik left to find a blow horn and came back barging in, blowing the horn on full blast for a few seconds and running back out the door.

Yugi shot up in bed looking for the sound that woke him up. He couldn't find the source and heard a whimper right next to him. Yugi turned his head to the side and found Yami with tears starting to form in his eyes, holding his head in pain.

Yugi quickly reacted to this and said, "Yami, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine...but what was that noise?..." He choked out.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that the others had something to do with it." Yugi guessed with a small growl, getting up off the bed and holding his head as well.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Going down to the kitchen to get some water and an aspirin for this freaking headache." Yugi said.

"Um, could you get me one to?" Yami asked sitting up or tried to.

"Sure, I think Joey and a few others did something to us last night and I'm going to find out soon." Yugi said leaving.

Downstairs Malik joined back with the others and a couple minutes later Yugi came wobbling down the stairs holding his head and came into the kitchen. Everybody was surprised to see Yugi up at this time because of what Joey and Tristen mixed in his drink. Yugi stopped at the door frame clutching his head like he was going to faint right there.

Yugi looked at Seto and asked "Seto-", but was cut off.

"In the cupboard if your asking."

Yugi was surprised that Seto knew what he was going to ask. He shrugged and went into the cupboard to grab an aspirin and two glasses of water. Before taking Yami his water and aspirin Yugi turned to look at the others and found them all staring at him.

He asked tapping his fingers on the counter "So, who set the blow horn off in my room?"

Everybody was quiet until Malik started to snicker.

Joey and Tristen both looked at him and exclaimed, "What did you do, Malik?!"

"I wanted to find out what Yugi would do if he found out what you did!" Malik said still laughing.

Joey backed away from the table and ran for his room. Before Joey got out of the kitchen Yugi stopped him in his tracks, he tried going the other way, but ran right into Dominique who was standing in the way. Joey fell to the floor and looked at her with fear.

Yugi left the room with one glass to take to Yami. He came back down the stairs a while later holding an empty glass.

Yugi set the cup in the sink and shouted, "Joey, what did you do?!" while turning towards him.

"It wasn't just me, Tristen helped out!" Joey said pointing his finger.

"What! I told you that it was a bad idea since the start!" Tristan exclaimed.

Rose turned to Dominique and whispered "Watch this and you'll find out why he's the next Emperor."

Dominique nodded.

"JOEY! TRISTAN! You both were involved in this and I want an answer...NOW!" Yugi shouted in rage.

Both flinch along with everybody else, accepts Rose and Dominique.

"Okay Yug, we sort of...well...mixed a lot of different drinks with your juice.." Joey said getting to the point so Yugi didn't yell at them again.

Yugi's eyes narrowed "You did what?" he growled.

They backed away even more and said, "Well we...kinda got you and Yami drunk." They said at the same time.

Yugi had a reason to yell even if he had a headache "YOU DID THIS TO YAMI TOO?!" Yugi stormed.

Both jumped and Seto could have sworn he saw Yugi's eyes turn some what of a dark amethysts. Dominique was surprised because she saw it as well. Rose was smiling because Yugi was learning how to tap into his ability. Everyone else was just plain shocked.

"Tell me why you did it." Yugi asked calming down a little.

"Well you see Yugi, Joey wanted one of you two to crack last night by getting drunk and that Joey thought that it would be okay for Yami to drink something since he was 5020 years old." Tristen explained, holding up his hands in a defensive stance.

Yugi was getting an annoyed look, "You idiots, don't you think that Yami ever drank before he was sealed inside the puzzle?" Yugi said crossing his arms.

Joey was going to say something but was interrupted by someone else talking, "What's going on down here?" Yami interrupted the argument.

Yugi looked over at him "Yami, weren't you going back to bed?".

"I was, until I heard a loud shout. What was that about and who was it?" Yami asked, rubbing an eye.

Ryo and Malik pointed to Yugi. Yami was surprised that Yugi could shout that loud.

"Well I found out why we both feel like crap and it pissed me off." Yugi said grabbing his water and pill from earlier and swallowed it before drinking some water.

Joey and Tristen flinched and tried to leave through the door.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." Mokuba said leaving to go tell the cooks to get lunch ready since everyone was up now.

Dominique dragged them back in the kitchen with strength they didn't know she possessed and sat them at the table. Joey gulped and slid back into his chair. Tristen put his head on the table and groaned. Yami walked fully in and sat at the table and Yugi sat down as well.

"So you want to tell me what these two did?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, "These two mixed a lot of 'things' with our juice that we drank last night." Yugi said getting to the point because Yami deserved to know what went on and why he feels this way at the moment.

Yami's jaw dropped "Why did you do that for?!" Yami demanded standing up, holding his head.

"We thought you could handle it." The two said.

"What do you think I am, 5000 years old and that I could drink all I wanted?!" Yami said getting pissed.

_**That's right Yami...release your anger on these fools...**_

"y-y-yes, aren't you?" Both stuttered.

"Joey, Tristan, that is why I was reincarnated to be older because if I was 5000 years old I would be in a hospital right now, on a monitor being watched." Yami said, calmly as possible as an eye twitched and started to turn red.

Dominique's eyes narrow slightly at Yami's slight change in attitude as Rose asks her in a whisper, "What's wrong?"

Dominique silently motioned to Yami, staying silent.

Rose also noticed what Dominique was seeing and whispered, "Don't worry..._he _won't be able to take control."

Dominique nods silently.

"True." Seto commented.

"Shut it Seto, you aren't making things any better." Yugi said.

Seto kept chuckling and Yugi ignored him.

About 15 minutes later there were some conversations going on and Joey brought something up "Um, guys, Seto and I have some news that you might want to hear..." Joey said, still uneasy.

"And what's that?" Rose asked.

"Well, we...Kinda-" Joey started.

"We got together this morning." Seto finished what Joey was saying.

Everyone was stunned "You did, that's great!" They all said at the same time, except Dominique of course.

"Damn, I lost." Yami said, putting his head on the table.

"Yeah, I won." Yugi said at the same time as Yami while throwing his hands in the air in victory.

"What did you lose, Yami?" Malik asked.

"Yugi bet that they would get together and I bet they wouldn't, that's what I lost." Yami stated in a muffle.

"What did you bet with?" Tristan asked.

"A quarter." Yugi replied.

"Now that you mention it, I forgot my wallet..." Yami muttered.

Everybody laughed and even Dominique snickered a bit, as Yami blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine Yami, I don't need it." Yugi said.

Yami nodded in understanding.

A little while later, Mokuba came back with the servants and the food and everyone ate.

Later the limo driver dropped Yugi, Yami, Rose, Dominique, Ryo, Malik and Tristen home leaving Joey with Seto to spend some time together. The first one to get dropped off was Tristen followed by Ryo and Malik who would go to Ryo's house. The other four were the last ones to get dropped off because the Game Shop was farther away from the mansion. A couple minutes passed by and they arrived at the house. They got out and the limo drove off.

Yugi's mother was moving boxes into the house and came back out to grab another one. Senna was about 5'5 in height and had black hair that went to her middle back with the usual yellow bangs that straightened out in front. Her eye color was brown and soft.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up, "I see that you're back from the party." Senna said.

They all had an innocent smile on their face as Dominique held a blank face as they walked in the house.

Yugi stayed outside and asked, "What are you doing with these boxes mother?"

"I might as well tell you who's coming and get it over with." She said, smiling.

"Who, mother?" Yugi asked, walking forward.

"Your step father's coming with your brother in a week." Senna said.

Yugi was happy and irritated at the same time because his brother was coming as well.

"Why do you always get irritated when you hear about your brother, Yugi?" Senna asked.

"It's not that mom, it's that he didn't help when..." Yugi trailed off and held onto his right shoulder, looking down.

"I see what you mean, but it wasn't his fault for not helping".

"I know mother, he was one year younger than me, I know that now, but I get the feeling he did it on purpose though..." Yugi stated.

"Well think about it later, now go inside and get some more sleep because I smell alcohol on you and the others when they walked passed me." Senna stated.

Yugi nodded and walked into the house seeing Yami, Dominique and Rose holding Solomon down because he smelled the alcohol on them as well.

"I'm going to strangle those two when I get my hands on them!" Solomon bellowed.

"Yugi, help please." Rose pleaded.

Yugi sighed and put a hand on his grandpa's shoulder to calm him down. He did and the others fell to the floor, panting.

"Grandpa, it's fine, we just need to go back to sleep." Yugi said.

Solomon nodded and asked, "Did your mother tell you about the boxes?"

"Yes grandpa and I know that 'he' is coming with father." Yugi said, empathizing the word he.

"Did she tell you that Yami has to sleep in your room the whole time they're here?" Solomon asked.

Yami froze because that would be a long time that he would have to sleep with Yugi, and that they're not even together yet - _if_, they get together, he reminded himself - to make it worse.

"No, she didn't give me that little detail." Yugi said, crossing his arms.

"One more thing that I should ask, have you asked Yami out yet?" Solomon asked pointing to Yami.

Yami turned a bright red because he just found out that Yugi likes him. Yugi almost fainted after his grandpa just said that in front of Yami.

Solomon was surprised that they weren't even together yet. "Oops, my bad, I didn't realize that you hadn't said anything yet." He said, rubbing the back of his head and acting innocent.

Rose was thinking _'Oh snap, I don't think this was supposed to happen'_.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen…" Dominique mumbled to herself.

Yugi was sweating from the awkward situation he was in "Alright, you got me, now can you leave us alone for awhile?" Yugi said, feeling uneasy.

Solomon, Rose and Dominique chuckled and left the room.

Yami was still sitting on the floor, sliding his way to the couch. Yugi turned and couldn't find him and walked into the living room seeing him on the floor leaning against the couch.

Yami sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest and his head on his lap. Yugi walked over and sat down.

There was a few minutes of silence before someone spoke up, "Yami, I don't know what to say, I-" Yugi started.

"It's okay Yugi, I understand." Yami said in somewhat of a muffle.

"You do! And you're okay with it, I mean...ah, I don't know what I'm saying anymore!" Yugi panicked and grabbed his head in frustration.

Yami however had a cheeky smile starting to form and got on his knees in front of Yugi.

Yugi looked up and was shocked when Yami hugged him, "I know what you mean and if you're asking then yes, I'd love to".

Yugi hugged back, "Thanks Yami, I'm happy." Yugi said.

A couple seconds went by and Senna walked into the living room looking at the two hugging.

Senna giggled and Yugi shot his head up. "Looks like I don't need to tell you that you need to share a room now." she said.

"We already know that because grandpa told us after he calmed down." Yugi told his mother.

"He did, that's surprising. Well I'd go upstairs and move Yami's things in your room Yugi." Senna said.

"Why?" Both asked the same time.

"Those boxes have your father's and brother's things in them, well some of their things."

Yami looked to Yugi and Yugi shrugged. Both went upstairs and started to move Yami's things into Yugi's room.

Rose walked into the living room and said aloud "At least they're together".

"Yes, and Yugi is getting closer to becoming the new Emperor" Dominique said quietly coming in as well.

"That's true, but I'll miss my son when he goes." Senna said with tears falling.

"It'll be alright Mrs. Mutou, it's our job to protect him until he truly knows how to use his ability." Rose said assuringly.

"Thank you so much Rose, I give you both my eternal gratitude." Senna said wiping the tears away.

Dinner came around and everything was in its place in the house. Yugi and Yami finished just in time moving Yami's things into the other room. Senna moved Yugi's brothers boxes into the now empty room and moved her husband's boxes in her room. Solomon closed the shop a few hours ago and Rose and Amelia were in their room until dinner time, discussing what they were going to do next.

The family and friend sat at the table and ate, wondering what will come within a weeks time and what they would do next.

**~A week later~**

Senna woke early on a Sunday and took a shower. When done she got dressed and looked in on Solomon, waking him up. Solomon got up and dressed, heading downstairs. Senna checked on the others, who were still sleeping and walked up to Rose and shook her.

Rose groaned and pulled the blankets over her head saying "Not now...5 minutes please."

Senna sighed and turned the clock on and set it for 5 minutes from 6:20am, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She walked into Yugi's room and did the same thing, but instead of turning the clock on, she turned it off and left the room.

Downstairs, Solomon was watching the news and grabbed a cup of coffee. Senna walked in and grabbed the car keys after putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Solomon asked her.

She smiled "The airport."

Senna said and left out the door and drove off. Solomon smiled and sipped some coffee going back to the news. Later Dominique wandered down with Rose right behind her.

"Morning girls, how did you sleep last night?" Solomon asked, chuckling.

They both groaned and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

An hour later Yugi woke from the sun shining through the window and the smell of pancakes. His stomach rumbled and he wanted to get up and eat something, but stopped when he was held down by someone again. He turned his head and smiled. Yami's arm was lying on Yugi's stomach and his head on his chest.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. He shifted his arms and legs and settled back down and noticed who he was laying on. Yami looked up and saw Yugi staring at the ceiling, thinking. He stayed quiet for a few minutes until he felt a stabbing pain in his lower leg and shot up holding it.

Yugi saw this, "What's wrong?" Yugi said sitting up.

"Ow, ow, cramp in the leg.." Yami replied through gritted teeth.

"You alright?" Yugi asked with concern.

"Yeah, its nothing, it just hurts." Yami told his boyfriend.

"Alright, why don't I carry you downstairs and get something to eat?" Yugi suggested.

"You don't have t-ahh!" Yami was cut off by Yugi picking him up and going for the door.

"Yugi!" Yami groaned.

"It's fine Yami, it's no big deal." Yugi said, walking into the kitchen and setting him down in a chair.

Solomon saw Yugi walk into the kitchen and set Yami down. Rose brought some pancakes over to them and placed some in front of them. Solomon sat down with Dominique and Rose after bringing the other plates to the table. Yugi wasn't sure where his mother went, but figured she had to go to the store to pick something up for later. They all ate and when they were done Yugi did the dishes and Yami helped dry them and put them away, even though Yugi insisted on doing it himself since Yami's leg was still cramping.

Later Dominique was helping Solomon out with the shop, moving things from the basement upstairs to sell. Rose was massaging Yami's cramped leg and Yugi was interested in typing his weird dream he had the other day because it had everyone of his friends, family and even Bakura and Marik. Senna returned home with a few people and opened the trunk to the car to grab the bags. The older man grabbed all the bags and the younger one opened the back door and got out and grabbed his bag from the older one. Senna opened the shop door and walked in.

Solomon heard the door open and looked up, being surprised to see the other two walk in the door.

The younger boy looked around until he fell upon Solomon "Grandpa!" He exclaimed, running up to the elderly man and hugging him.

"Atemu, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Solomon replied.

"It has gramps, it's been 12 years since we left." Tyro said.

"Tyro have you found anything new these past 12 years?" Solomon asked walking over and hugged him.

"Yes, we have found something that you might find an interest in." Tyro said.

"Really, what is it then?" Solomon asked.

"Well you already went to this tomb, but we went farther into it." Tyro started to explain.

Solomon had a confused look on his face and allowed him to continue.

"My team went to the Nameless Pharaoh tomb. We found a hidden chamber behind the pedestal where you found the puzzle and discovered his name." Tyro finished.

Solomon smiled and said "That pretty good, but I'd tell Yugi that later because your going to be surprised what you see."

"What do you mean?" Tyro asked.

"You'll see" Solomon said.

"Um, don't mind me asking, but...is you know who still mad?" Atemu asked looking down.

Senna nodded "He is, but we keep telling him that it wasn't your fault and that he should forgive you."

Atemu nodded and Rose walked into the shop while Dominique brought the last box up.

"Um, who are they?" Atemu asked, curious.

"We'll tell you when you make up with Yugi because I'm concerned with both of you." Rose stated and left the room.

"What was that about?" Tyro asked.

"I'll tell you later honey." Senna said and took the bags to their room.

Everyone left the shop and went in the house to get situated, but luckily Yugi was upstairs when Atemu showed up, otherwise something ugly would of happened.

**~Yugi&amp;Yami~**

Yami went to his room after Joey called him telling him that he was truly sorry for last week and that he felt bad about what he did. When Yami got to the top of the stairs and turned the corner he was pinned to the wall by Yugi who had lust in his eyes. Yami looked at him with wide eyes and sort of knew what he was thinking, but put his head down in embarrassment.

Yugi shook his head and took Yami's chin in hand, "Yami there is no way I would go to third base with you this early on, I just remembered that we never kissed at that party." Yugi said smirking.

Yami was relieved of that and relaxed, but barely because Yugi flung him over his shoulder and took him to their room. Once in the room Yugi laid Yami down on the bed. By this time Yami was breathing hard, wanting this. Yugi smiled and leaned forward and just gave him a peck on the lips and pulled back. Yami didn't react to what he was doing until he looked at Yugi and blushed.

Yugi smirked and leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We need to work on the blushing, Yami."

Yami shot his head to the wall, "It's not my fault that I do."

Yugi chuckled and kissed him again. They broke apart after awhile and Yami was getting into it more, kissing Yugi back while grabbing his shoulders. Yugi happily did the same by grabbing Yami's waist. Yugi ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yami gasped at that and opened his mouth, letting Yugi's tongue slip in. Yami moaned at the feeling of his mouth being pampered. A little bit later the kiss broke for the need of air.

Yami was panting to regain his breath. Yugi did the same thing until they both started kissing again and started a full make-out session and ended up in a tongue duel. Yugi won because Yami let him and that he liked the feeling of Yugi's tongue roaming his moist cavern. Minutes passed and they broke again as they gasped for air.

There was a knock on the door making both jump. Yami was under Yugi's legs and couldn't sit up.

Yugi got off Yami and sat on the side of the bed, "Come in".

The door opened to revile Tyro with a little brown bag, "How's it going?" Tyro asked, smiling.

Yugi's head shot up with surprise and jumped off the bed, hugging him.

Tyro was a tall guy at the height of 5'9, but not as tall as Yugi. He had dark red hair that was short and thin that went a little passed his neck. His eye color is light blue and had sharp features and a deep tan that was noticeable in the cloths he was wearing. Tyro wore a white sweatshirt with the sleeves cut short to the elbow's and a long white shirt underneath the sweatshirt with blue jeans and brown shoes.

Yugi teared up.

Tyro was confused "What's wrong Yugi?" He asked rubbing his back.

Yugi sniffed and let his head lay on his shoulder "I-I just missed you. It's been too long father."

"I know, I'm sorry for coming back like this and I've missed you as well." Tyro said.

"It's alright...I understand." Yugi sniffed, lifting his head up and wiped the tears away.

Yugi turned around and smiled as he saw Yami laying in the same spot with his eyes closed.

Tyro saw him and asked "Yugi, is he who I think it is...from Egypt?"

Yami opened his eyes when Tyro said that and looked at the ceiling _'Why am I so freaking tired today?'_ Yami thought.

_**You poor, poor fool...**_

Tyro pulled out a photo and looked at it "It's him!" he exclaimed.

Yami jumped because it was so quiet in the room before, but that wasn't the only reason.

Yugi turned to him and asked "What is?"

Tyro showed Yugi the picture and Yugi smiled, "It looked like you went to Yami's old tomb and found his real name." Yugi said.

Yami shot him a look and Tyro raised an eyebrow at him.

Yugi shook his head, "Yes it's him. Yami was reincarnated after the duel we had and got to stay in the world of the living by Ra himself."

Tyro was confused until Yugi said, "I'll explain the whole story to you later."

Tyro nodded and started to leave the room until he forgot to give something to Yugi that was from Atemu.

"Yugi here, open this." Tyro said holding out the small brown paper bag.

Yugi took it and opened the bag and pulled out a necklace box. He threw the bag in the trash can and opened the little box. In the box was a little letter that Atemu wrote and a gold arrowhead necklace behind the letter.

Yugi read the letter in his head and it said:

_Yugi,_

_I don't really know how to say this, but I'll do my best. I know that I messed up 12 years ago and I'm sorry that I couldn't help. When I was thrown against the wall and saw you bleeding to death, I froze. I didn't know what to do until the ambulance came and took you away to the hospital. Before they took you I saw hatred in your eyes when you looked at me. I figured you'd hate me for the rest of your life and I was right. There isn't much that I can do for you hating me, but I got you this necklace in hopes of you forgiving me one day. Even if you don't forgive me, I understand._

_PS: If you don't want to wear the necklace that's fine._

_Your brother,_

_Atemu_

Yugi finished reading the letter and noticed teardrops on the end of the paper. Yugi asked his father and he said that Atemu wrote the letter as he was crying and fell asleep on it after he was done. Once he heard that, Yugi felt his heart clench and almost started crying, but held it back in front of the others. Yugi folded the paper back up and set it on the desk and looked at the necklace that his brother picked out for him. Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he saw this. He remembered that he told Atemu when he was younger that he would only wear jewelry if it was gold or silver and if it had the shape of a cross or an arrowhead. He smiled a real smile for the first time in a year.

Tyro gasped because when he meet Yugi for the first time, he never smiled. The same thing happened during the wedding, no smiles, no laughs, just clap and stand up. Tyro was even more shocked when Yugi put the necklace on with no hesitation at all.

_'Could he have forgiven him since these past 12 years or is Yugi getting to the first step in forgiveness?'_ Tyro thought.

Yugi saw his father's confusion a said "I'm not forgiving him just yet, so don't tell him anything."

Tyro nodded and asked Yugi another question, "So, are you two together or something?", gesturing to the two of them.

Both nodded.

"When did this happen?" Tyro asked.

"Last week after new years." Both said the same time.

Tyro nodded and left the two alone for the day until dinner came around.

Later that day before dinner, Senna explained the reasoning for Rose and Dominique's presence being there and that she told him about what will happen to Yugi when the time comes and he can control the ability he possesses. Tyro didn't believe it at first until Rose told him that it was true and showed him her fangs for proof. He was shocked, but became over that and accepted what faith had for his family.

Rose showed a book to them that had her family tree in it and was shock when she saw Yugi already in it with Yami.

"What the hell is going on these days?" Rose said aloud. "I have no clue to how that got in there."

"It might be one of those books that go with the flow of time and records data on it's own." Dominique suggested.

"Could be." Rose shrugged.

In the kitchen with all the others, Solomon was watching the food for Senna until she got back and Atemu was helping set the table for his grandpa. Dominique walked in the kitchen to get something out of the oven and turned it over and put it back in. She walked into the living room to watch a little T.V to wait to do the same thing in a few minutes. Tyro walked in the living room and sat down and Senna went in the kitchen to finish up. A little while later Yami came wandering down in the living room and sat in a recliner. Atemu saw this and was shocked and couldn't stop staring at Yami.

Atemu was the same height as Yugi of 6'4. He had Yami's star-shape tri-colored hair with the lightning bolt streak going up the middle. He had crimson eyes that were sharp. Atemu had a dark tan like his father that he got from Egypt when he was digging for ancient things. He wore a sandstone color t-shirt with a shark's tooth necklace around his neck, tan jeans and shoes.

Senna threw a hand rag at him and told him to stop staring.

"But he looks exactly like me. How can you not miss it?" Atemu whispered.

"Suck it up and deal with it, that's Yugi's boyfriend!" Senna said, whispering as well.

Atemu was beyond shocked and asked, "Where did he meet him?"

"Why don't you ask him if you're curious?" Solomon told him.

Atemu was about to say something, but dropped his head, walking away.

Solomon chuckled and thought, _'He want's to ask, but if he does then he'll get yelled at like the old days.'_

Senna pulled the food out and set it on the table and put even portions on everyone's plate. Once done with that she called everybody in and asked Dominique to get Yugi from upstairs. The family sat down and waited on Dominique and Yugi. A few seconds went by and they came into the kitchen and sat down. Yugi sat next to Yami and Dominique sat by Rose, across from Solomon.

During dinner Atemu kept stealing glances at Yugi, the necklace, Yami and everyone around him. He felt like he didn't belong there for some reason, but kept it bottled up.

He was fidgeting with the napkin on his lap and thinking way too much, _'Why do I feel like this today? I feel like I'm being hated by everyone here. I gave Yugi the necklace because I felt like it would unlock the memory of that day, but he still hasn't talked to me yet or is he giving me another chance to redeem myself to him.'_ Atemu thought.

Senna looked at Atemu and found him not eating. She thought that he didn't like the food, but saw that he needed answers to questions from the look in his eyes. She shook her head and elbowed Tyro in the side. He jumped because it hurt and looked at his wife, glaring at her. Senna motioned to Atemu and Tyro looked at him.

He sighed and nodded "Atemu, we need to talk."

Atemu jumped at the unexpected interruption. His father got up and walked outside after turning on the light. Atemu followed him out and sat on the front step.

"What's wrong Atemu? You don't look like yourself lately." Tyro said.

"And you're right! I don't feel like myself. I don't feel like I belong here anymore!" Atemu exclaimed. "Ever since we left 12 years ago, all I wanted was forgiveness from Yugi. We come back and I give him something, telling him that I'm sorry and that one day maybe he would forgive me. I see him wear the necklace and I hoped that he will at least talk to me, but no, he still doesn't. I now get what he meant by WHY...why..." He choked as tears started to fall.

Tyro walked over and placed both hands on his shoulders and said, "I know how you feel, but you need to give him some time to adjust to you being here and remember you haven't seen each other in years, so there's no telling if he forgave you with in that time period."

Atemu's head dropped even more as he sobbed harder. Tyro sighed again and gave him a hug to calm him down a little.

Three minutes went by and Atemu started to calm down. Tyro told him to go to his room for the night and get some sleep because he forgot that they both got off a plane that day and were very tired. Tyro walked back in the kitchen and was surprised to find Yugi staring at him with worry in his eyes.

"Where's Atemu" Solomon asked, concerned.

"He was tired from the plane ride this morning, so he went to bed." He lied.

Yugi could tell that his father was lying, but didn't say anything.

Dinner ended a bit later and Dominique started washing the dishes with her headphones on and plugged in into her Ipod, jamming her head to Breaking Benjamin. Tyro brought them over, setting them down and Senna dried them and put them away and everyone else scattered some place else.

Yami dragged Yugi upstairs and once in the room Yami asked in a calmly manner, "What the hell Yugi? Why does your brother look almost like me from Egypt?"

"Yami, I didn't know. The last time I saw him was when he was 7." Yugi said looking for a picture of him.

He found it and showed Yami it, "He even looks like me when I was younger, but no tan!" Yami shouted.

"I know, he used to have pale skin, but now it's tanned from being out in the sun." Yugi explained.

"This is getting weirder and weirder every day." Yami said, rubbing his head in frustration.

"You're right about that." Yugi agreed and pulled Yami down on top of him.

**~In the streets~**

It was cold and windy with the leftover snow blowing back and forth in the streets. No one was outside at the hour except for one young boy, who was having trouble walking in the wind. He was searching for someone that he hadn't seen in so long and was just wandering around, sensing the person's presence in the air. He turned a corner and walked a few more blocks and stopped a few houses down from the Game Shop.

The boy was staring at the window on the side of the house and thought _'I can sense his presents and it stronger than ever.' _The boy smiled.

He walked up to the shop and sighed, _'If my brother doesn't remember me, then this is all over for me.'_ He thought again and knocked on the door.

**~In the house~**

There was a knock on the door and Solomon went to answer it and hadn't expected someone to look like Yugi, but shorter standing there. The boy looked to be about 5'4, the same height as Yami with Yugi's star-shaped tri-colored hair. He had crimson eyes like Atemu and soft features. He also had a deep tan.

Solomon almost mistaken him for his grandson, but kept his mouth shut.

"Excuse me, but have you seen someone that might have been from Ancient Egypt around here?" The boy asked.

"What is your name boy and tell me what your relationship with the one you're looking for and I might know who you're talking about." Solomon replied.

"My name is Heba and I come from Egypt to find my 5000 year old brother who was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle/" Heba answered.

Solomon smiled and called Yami down.

In the room Yami was sitting on Yugi making out again until Solomon called up for him.

"I wonder what grandpa needs you for?" Yugi said, holding onto Yami's waist.

"I have no clue.." Yami answered and pulled Yugi's hands off him, leaving the room.

Downstairs Solomon welcome Heba in the house and asked if he would want something to drink. Heba declined it.

Yami walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks. "HEBA!" Yami exclaimed and ran to him.

Heba looked up, finding himself in a bear hug and couldn't breath.

Yami let go and asked "Heba, I thought you were dead?!"

Heba regained his breath and looked at the strange person with confusion. "Atem, is that you under there or have you done something with your...everything" Heba pointed out that he didn't have tan skin.

Yami figured out what he was saying because the last time he saw Heba was when he was in Egypt 5012 years ago and that's when Heba died of a disease that he had caught and that there was no cure back then to heal him.

"Heba, I was reincarnated a year ago after the ceremonial duel to go back to the afterlife. That changed when there was a tie at the end of it and Ra didn't know what to do, so Ra gave me my own body and that I changed my name to Yami to hide my identity from others." Yami explained.

Heba nodded and added "That sounds like Ra to me. He did the same thing to me when he found out that I was your brother and that I died when I was only 12."

Yami was happy that he had his brother back, but it still meant that he would have to explain to Yugi that he had a brother from Ancient Egypt. Yugi walked in and was surprised to see almost a look alike to him again.

He sighed "So who is this, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned around and breathed, "This is Heba, my brother from Egypt."

Yugi looked at Heba and thought that he could be Atemu's type.

He put that aside and nodded saying "It's nice to meet you, Heba." Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you to. If you don't mind me asking, are you two dating by any chance."

Yami blushed and Yugi nodded.

"I knew it! Yami I thought that you didn't want to get with anyone until you were fully recovered from that day?" Heba said, a little confused.

"About the guard that your father assigned him to protect him from assassins?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded and they both looked at Yami.

Yami was trying to find the words to say what was on his mind and finally came up with it, "Heba, I'm getting there, it's just the...you know part that I can't do yet." Yami said.

Heba looked at Yugi and Yugi said "Don't worry Heba, I won't do anything until he's ready. I'm not that kind of person to push people into doing it within a week's time."

Heba nodded in understanding.

"Heba, do you have a place to stay?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm staying in a hotel not far from here. That's if I can find it again." Heba said rubbing his head in frustration.

Yugi and Yami had a dumbfounded look and asked at the same time, "What do you mean if you can find it again?"

"Well you see, when I sensed your presence nearby I ran out of the hotel without looking at the sign, and I don't think that I can remember the way I came." Heba said being honest.

They both face palmed themselves "What did the place look like." Yugi asked him.

"Well it had an outdoor pool and a few slides in the back."

Yugi chuckled "That's the Monsters Inn hotel. It's a few blocks down from here to the right and then a left."

Heba got up and thanked Solomon for letting him in and then pulled Yugi aside to thank him separately for taking care of his older brother and left to find the hotel before it got colder out. The others all went to bed, wondering why things are becoming weirder every time they turn around.

Atemu was laying in bed wondering what was going to come if Yugi didn't speak with him for a whole month. He shook his head to get the thought away and rolled over in bed, shutting his mind off from the real world and pulling the blankets over his head.

* * *

**Chaos: Good grief! *collapses on bed* this is killing me...**

**Eden: Please leave a review before the authoress has a mental breakdown. *hears something crash*...nevermind...she already had it….*runs away***

**Akuma: Review please and no flames!**


End file.
